Astros Mágicos
by Wiwiiii
Summary: A Hermione Granger le ha tocado como pareja Pansy Parkinson en el trabajo de Astronomía. La Slytherin amañó el sorteo... pero ¿para bien o para mal?
1. Lengua Viperina

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y SI PODÉIS AGRADECERÍA ALGÚN REWIEW. NOS LEEMOS.

"Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a sospechar de la maldad de los otros."- Cicerón.

-No me lo puedo creer.- decía Hermione Granger al salir de la clase de Astronomía a medianoche.

-¿El qué hayas tenido tanta suerte?- dijo Pansy Parkinson apoyada en la pared con pose arrogante.- No te quejes, mi compañía es una de las más codiciadas de todo el colegio.

-Pues no puedo imaginar porqué.- dijo secamente siguiendo su camino.

-Aparte de cirugía estética, me parece que también necesitas gafas.- dijo la morena andando detrás de la castaña.- Mañana a las cinco Granger, no llegues tarde.

Giró hacia la izquierda, mientras que Hermione subía por la escalera de la derecha hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Iba a matar a Harry y a Ron por faltar a la clase.

-¡Vosotros dos!- dijo asustando a sus dos amigos que jugaban concentrados al ajedrez mágico.- ¿Se puede saber por qué no habéis ido a Astronomía?

-Fue su culpa.- dijeron al unísono señalándose.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño, preguntándose a ver cuando esos dos iban a madurar. Ni se molestó en contestar, era tarde y el día siguiente prometía ser duro. Se levantó radiante, el otoño acababa de comenzar pero los días seguían siendo luminosos. Ginny le había ido a buscar y habían bajado juntas a desayunar. Poco después aparecían Ron y Harry, a los que Pansy adelantó dando seguras pisadas. Hermione antes de girar bruscamente la cabeza, pudo distinguir su característica sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Ayer por qué estabas tan enfadada?- le preguntó Harry nada más sentarse, Ginny la miró detenidamente.

-Por la misma razón por la que vais a estar vosotros.- contestó maliciosamente.- Ya que no vinisteis a clase, la profesora Sinistra ha decidido vuestras parejas para el trabajo.

Sacó de su mochila un par de pergaminos y se los entregó a los chicos. Guiñó un ojo a su amiga para que prestara atención a sus caras.

-¡¿Malfoy!? ¡¿Zabini?!.- dijeron a la vez. Hermione y Ginny rieron a carcajada limpia.

-¿Y a ti con quién te ha puesto? ¿Con Bulstrode?- inquirió Ron.

-Mucho peor.- dijo desanimada.- Con mi peor pesadilla…

-¡PARKINSON!- los tres gritaron tanto, que todo el Comedor les miraba.

-¡Hey Granger! ¡Ya sabía que soñabas conmigo pero no esperaba que lo dijeras a los cuatro vientos!- rió la Slytherin desde el otro lado.

La castaña que estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza se atragantó con él, derramando su copa y la de Ginny de un manotazo, haciendo reír a todos los alumnos.

-¡Tranquila Granger que no te tocaría ni con un palo!- se le escapó una risotada cristalina y teñida de maldad.

-¡Señorita Parkinson! Demuestre los modales que se le han dado. O al menos disimule que los tenga.- le contestó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Pansy no tuvo más remedio que seguir comiendo, sin poder disfrutar un poco más de cómo la Gryffindor se irritaba. Desde la mesa de las serpientes, tenía una visión perfecta de cómo esa sangres sucia temblaba de ira de pies a cabeza, pero como siempre nunca se atrevería a responderle. Qué bien se lo iba a pasar esta tarde. Se relamió los labios sensualmente y le mandó un beso a Hermione. La castaña se levantó como un resorte, aún con el tenedor en la mano, que lo agarraba como si fuera un tridente y salió como un huracán.

-Es arrogante, superficial y muy idiota.- decía Hermione a la hora de comer, paseando descalza por la hierba delante de sus amigos.- Os doy permiso para que me embrujéis.

-Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto. Solo tienes que aguantarla un poco, una vez acabado el trabajo, todo volverá a la normalidad.- la animó Harry.

-Pero si aún no hemos empezado y ya me ha sacado de mis casillas.- respondía tocándose el puente de la nariz.- Es la persona más idiota que conozco.

-Lo sabemos, nos lo has dicho unas cuarenta veces. Pero por mucho que lo repitas no va a dejar de serlo.- razonó Ginny.

-No puedo quitármela de la cabeza. La estrangularía con mi propias manos para que estuviera un segundo callada.- resopló con fuerza.

-¡No sssabía que te fuera el sssado Granger!- gritó Pansy, los cuatro Gryffindors miraron a todos lados pero no la vieron.

Hermione se apoyó en un árbol cercano con los ojos cerrados. En cuánto los abrió se encontró cara a cara con una serpiente que la contemplaba sonriente y sacaba su bífida lengua casi rozándole los labios. Del susto que se llevó la agarró detrás de la cabeza y tiró hacia abajo, tirándola de la rama. Aún sujetando a la víbora Rusell, notó en la palma cómo empezó a ensancharse y a tomar forma humana. Pansy sacó una última vez su lengua y le lamió la mano que la sostenía del cuello. Hermione estaba atónita y no soltaba a la Slytherin.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos Granger. ¡Ya!.- gritó cuando la castaña no se daba por aludida.- Recuerda, a las cinco.

Se marchó con paso raudo hasta el interior del castillo con los cuatro amigos estupefactos mirándola.

-Me parece que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.- dijo Hermione lamentándose.

-La pregunta es: ¿Qué hacía Parkinson aquí? ¿Por qué nos espiaba?- Harry se tocó el mentón pensativo.- Y si…

-¿Qué?- apremió Ron impaciente.

-¿Y si trabaja para Voldemort?- finalizó el moreno con sospecha.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, es Pansy Parkinson!- dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

-Sí, pero ha sido mucha casualidad que nos haya tocado así en el trabajo. Estoy seguro de que han amañado el sorteo para poder espiarnos.- dijo Harry levantándose de un salto.

-Sigo sin creer que esos tres tengan la suficiente inteligencia como para planificar una cosa así.- contestó la castaña, empezando a andar.

-Al menos, prométenos que tendrás cuidado.- intervino Ginny, sabiendo lo confiada que podía ser su amiga.

-Está bien.- dijo cansada Hermione de las locas ideas de sus amigos.

Lo que la chica no sabía, era que Harry había pillado a Malfoy siguiéndole un par de veces por el colegio. No quería alarmarla ni tampoco que los Slytherin supiesen que habían descubierto su estrategia.


	2. Esta Cobardía

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

Gracias por leer y comentar el fic, en especial a Haruka y a maximus17.

* * *

"Todos matan lo que aman: el cobarde, con un beso; el valiente, con una espada.".- Oscar Wilde.

-¡Granger!.- la voz de Pansy sonó dura al retumbar en la sala de Astronomía.- De verdad, te consideraba más inteligente.

La morena salía de aquella estancia seguida de la castaña que estaba cabizbaja. Hacía media hora que había entrado en pánico al darse cuenta de que no habían acordado el lugar y se dirigió hasta la sala de los telescopios, rezando mentalmente que hubiese acertado. No fue así, Parkinson la esperaba en la biblioteca. La Slytherin había subido de dos en dos todos los pisos en su busca, con su pecho respirando agitadamente.

-Y pensar que justo el día que voy a la biblioteca, dejas tu casa para irte a husmear por ahí, pequeña ratita.- dijo riendo la morena.

-No precisaste donde habíamos quedado.- contestó levantando la cabeza.

-¡Era lógico!.- dijo girándose para mirarle a la cara.- A las cinco de la tarde ¿qué pretendías ver? Te recuerdo que las estrellas salen de noche.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y pasaron por delante de la mirada extraña que les dedicaba la señora Pince. Se fueron a la mesa más remota del centro, por elección de Pansy. Hermione cogió un pesado tomo con lomos de cuero. Al dejarlo caer, hizo un ruido exagerado y despeinó el flequillo de la Slytherin.

-Qué pesadilla.- suspiró colocándose bien el pelo.- Mejor con mi vuelapluma, la tuya está… destrozada.

Y era verdad, parecía que tuviera años del desgaste que presentaba pero sólo hacía un mes que la había comprado.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?.- le preguntó Hermione.

-7 de Noviembre de 1979.- contestó con desinterés.- Escorpio.

-No me sorprende.- dijo Hermione riendo.- El único signo con veneno, parece que tu nombre está ligado a animales rastreros y peligrosos.

-Pues ten cuidado Granger, no vaya a ser que te clave un poquito de él.- dijo mostrando los dientes blancos, en tono de broma.

-¿Sabes alguna característica de Escorpio?

-Qué somos los más pasionales.- dijo levantando las cejas seductoramente.- Ya sabes, la tentación suele ser lo prohibido.

-Voy a buscar más información.- susurró mientras pasaba las hojas del tomo.- Escorpio: signo intenso con una energía emocional única. Parecen tranquilos, pero tienen agresión y magnetismo interno. Afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés. Observan todo con su ojo crítico. Eso de afable está por demostrar…

Miró a su compañera que no le contestó a su comentario y se dio cuenta de que no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Leía un libro pequeño que tenía entre sus manos y no apartaba sus ojos esmeraldas para nada de las letras. Hermione bufó y siguió dictándole a la pluma.

-Tremendamente poderosos y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás. Tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad. Sensibles y fácilmente heridos. No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos. Críticos y resentidos con los demás. Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto..- volvió a mirarla y se fijó que en la portada aparecía un cuerpo de mujer desnudo, aunque el título tapaba estratégicamente las parte pudendas.- No como los sangre sucia.

Pansy entonces la vio directamente a los ojos color miel. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, raro en su pálida tez. El verde de las orbes, brillaban más de lo normal. Y sus labios un poco hinchados porque se los había mordido. No dijeron nada, sólo se mantuvieron la mirada intensamente. La primera en volver a su lectura fue la Gryffindor, no pudiendo sostenerle la profundidad del bosque del iris.

-Imaginativos e intuitivos y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas. Deben intentar evitar sensaciones como la arrogancia, la agresión y los celos, porque se rinden ante tales sentimientos negativos. Escorpio es el símbolo del sexo y son personas muy apasionadas y sensuales.- volvió a dirigir la vista hacia ella al oír un ruido que había sonado sospechosamente a un gemido. Seguía leyendo tranquila, mordisqueándose el labio inferior carmesí.- Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas son profundas, mágicas y, a veces, trágicas. Vale ésta es la parte menos importante, ahora toca la parte de Astronomía, la constelación de Escorpio.

-Voy al servicio.- dijo Pansy con urgencia mal disimulada.

-Haz lo que quieras…como siempre.- dijo para sí porque la morena ya había marchado, dejando su libro encima de la mesa. Hermione prosiguió.-El origen de la constelación se encuentra en la leyenda de Orión.

Pero ese pequeño ejemplar le hacía cosquillar de curiosidad. Lo cogió veloz, con el hormigueo de saberse haciendo algo prohibido. Lo abrió por donde Pansy había marcado, y veloces sus ojos leyeron la página.

" _Se volvieron a besar, poniéndose ambas de costado, con las piernas entrelazadas, con los cuerpos presionándose entre sí. La castaña copiaba cada uno de los movimientos de la morena. Se besaron durante un rato más, acariciándose los pechos. Las dos manos serpentearon por el cuerpo de la otra hasta llegar a su destino. Se tocaron el clítoris mirándose a los ojos, haciendo que sus gemidos se mezclaran en el poco aire que les separaba. La morena tanteó con un dedo la mojada entrada de su amante y fue introduciéndose poco a poco, haciéndola jadear más fuerte. La castaña metió también un dedo en la líquida intimidad de la morena, haciendo que detuviera un instante sus movimientos."_

Suspiró nerviosa al oír los tacones de Pansy resonar en el suelo. Los reconocería entre todo Hogwarts. Devolvió el tomo a su sitio y siguió dictando la mitología. La morena que la había espiado su reacción ante la novela erótica, se acercó con sigilo hasta donde la castaña.

-¿Qué tal vas?.- le susurró al oído, dejándole una suave caricia.

Hermione brincó en el asiento por la sorpresa y empezó a balbucear nerviosa.

-Bien, bien, casi he acabado.

-¿Granger?.- la aludida no dirigió su vista hacia ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja.

-Hace calor.- respondió fijándose en las manos de la otra chica.

-No sabes cuánto.- Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa, dejando al descubierto un poco más de piel.- ¿Entonces no ha pasado nada mientras yo no estaba?

-Nada especial.- dijo esta vez su a su interlocutora.

\- Vale.- Pansy le sonrió y recogió el pergamino del trabajo.- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que has metido información de más. Lo que quieras hacerme en sueños, resérvatelo para ti.

-¿Qué dices?.- dijo Hermione extrañada, intentando quitarle el papel de las manos.

Pansy se inclinó en la mesa, dejando ver su generoso escote a la Gryffindor y leyó en voz alta y en un tono sugerente el mismo párrafo que la castaña había leído. Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos abochornada, dándose cuenta de que ella también lo había leído en alto y que la pluma lo había copiado palabra por palabra. Hermione salió disparada hacia la salida de la biblioteca de la vergüenza que sentía, pero la Slytherin más rápida la acorraló contra una de las apartadas librerías.

-¿Te has excitado Granger?.- dijo con la voz ronca. Pero la castaña miraba fijamente a sus labios rojos, sin contestarle.- Vamos gatita, respóndeme.

-¡Suéltame!.- pero el tono autoritario se desvaneció en el polvoriento aire al notar la mano derecha de Pansy, sujetarle la cintura, cerca del inicio de la falda.

-Vamos gatita, ruge.- rió Pansy, ante la mudez de Hermione.- Para ser de Gryffindor, eres muy cobarde.

La castaña estaba segura de que en cualquier momento sus labios se iban a rozar. Estaban tan cerca que casi se tenía que poner bizca para mirarle a los ojos esmeraldas. Tan cerca que olía el perfume de la morena. Tan cerca que sus muslos casi se acoplaban a la perfección.

-La cobarde eres tú.-dijo sacando un poco de valentía al sentir herido su orgullo.- Resulta que a la Reina de Hielo le gustan las mujeres, qué pena Draco, con lo buena pareja que hacéis. Deshonrarás el nombre de tu familia como se enteren, qué pena, porque serás una infeliz toda tu vida.

En el mismo instante en el que Hermione se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir, la palma de Pansy impactaba dolorosamente en su mejilla. Se quedó un segundo con la cabeza girada hacia el costado, sintiendo la piel arder. La miró despacio, casi con miedo. Pansy la observaba firmemente sin expresión, casi parecía mirar a través de ella. Cuando Hermione intentó disculparse con ella, la Slytherin no la dejó. Le agarró de la nuca y le dio un suave beso, la miró una última vez y se marchó como una sombra.

Hermione recogió el material turbada, sin procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Y así entró al comedor a la hora de la cena. Ron, Harry y Ginny la esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?.- dijo la pelirroja mientras le retiraba el pelo para ver mejor.- ¿Te lo ha hecho Parkinson?

-No, no ha sido ella.- mintió.- Me he golpeado con una puerta.

Aún con el amargo sabor de la mentira, buscó a la serpiente de ojos esmeraldas y labios rojos, pero esa noche el asiento contiguo al de Malfoy estaba vacío. Y la culpa la invadió de nuevo.


	3. Puro Teatro

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

Gracias a los favoritos, a los followers, a los que comentan (Smookey, Harukais, Sexy- Tomboy y Maximus17) y a todos los lectores. Si pueden, se agradecería algún rewiew.

Son capítulos cortitos, pero tengo exámenes y no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que me gustaría. Aún así espero que les guste.

* * *

"¿Qué es en el fondo actuar, sino mentir? ¿Y qué es actuar bien, sino mentir convenciendo?".- Sir Laurence Olivier

Hermione durmió removiéndose por las pesadillas durante toda la noche. Una víbora le subía por las piernas, por el estómago, entre los senos, hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella. Enroscada en su cuerpo se transformaba en Pansy, la cola eran sus piernas unidas con las de ella, los brazos de la morena sujetándole la espalda, pechos contra pechos, ojos contra ojos. Sus manos deslizándose suavemente por su piel, dejando un rastro de fuego. La intensidad de su mirada brillando en la noche la encandilaba. Sus labios sugerentes acercándose peligrosamente. Toda ella era pura sensualidad, irradiaba seguridad en sus movimientos, tortuosamente lentos, y esplendía el mismo atractivo que la llama de una hoguera. Pero en un segundo pasaba del placer al dolor. Sus colmillos de serpiente se clavaban en el cuello de Hermione emponzoñándola. Ríos de tinta negra parecían correr por las venas de la Gryffindor, que sin poder hacer nada se miraba en el espejo horrorizada mientras detrás de ella la Slytherin reía.

Grandes ojeras adornaban su cara cuando bajó a desayunar. Sin querer desvío la vista hacia las corbatas verdes y plateadas. Allí estaba, riendo fingidamente alguna gracia de Malfoy. Su fachada impoluta, su actuación perfecta, su fría careta. Como una antigua actriz de cine, irradiaba una innata elegancia en todos sus movimientos. La observó mientras se comía su tostada con mermelada de frambuesas. Esa chica la intrigaba a más no poder.

 _¿Por qué me enseñaría aquel libro? ¿Acaso quería que supiera que le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Y el beso? ¿Era tan lista como para atacarme por el franco más débil? ¿O acaso...?_

El tenedor cayó de su mano en el plato, haciendo bastante ruido pero el aleteo de las lechuzas lo tapó. Dos lechuzas se posaron delante suyo: la primera era la que le traía el profeta todos los días y la segunda, negra y blanca, era desconocida. Les dio a ambas una chuchería en agradecimiento cuando cogió su correspondencia. Abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos. Dentro había dos pergaminos, uno más grande que el otro.

 _"Mi parte del trabajo teórico._ _Si mi signo representa el veneno que llevo dentro, el tuyo, Virgo, representa tu virginidad."_

No había firma pero Hermione sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía. Se levanto de golpe, pegando con la palma de la mano en la mesa, llamando la atención de los Gryffindors cercanos, entre ellos a Harry, Ron y Ginny. El papel se elevó por encima de su cabellera castaña y ardiendo en el aire, creó un enorme león que rugió hacia la chica Slytherin.

-¡Señorita Granger!.- llamó la atención la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡Fantástico, absolutamente fantástico!.- aplaudía el profesor Flitwick.- ¡Una demostración de magia sin varita extraordinaria! ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione salió del comedor aprovechando la leve disputa entre ambos profesores. Sus amigos la siguieron con rapidez pues la castaña parecía un simple borrón entre los pasillos del castillo. Salió al exterior por las instalaciones de Herbología.

-¡Hermione!.- la llamó Ginny que iba en cabeza.

-Te aseguro Ginebra, que no estoy de acuerdo en saltarme las reglas, pero la hechizaría hasta que no pudiera levantar la varita.- dijo la castaña con rabia.

-A veces das verdadero miedo.- dijo la pelirroja, intentando abrazarla para que se calmara.- Si sabe lo que le conviene te dejará en paz, porque lo de ahí dentro ha sido brillante.

-Y escalofriante.- apuntilló Ron.

-Me tienes que enseñar a hacer ese truco.- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

El enfado pareció calmarse un poco en su pecho. Sólo lo que tardó en ver a unos ojos esmeraldas detrás de ellos, semiocultos en la puerta de los invernaderos. Si anatómicamente fuera posible, su cabeza echaría humo. Se disculpó con sus amigos, diciendo que iba a la enfermería y les aconsejó, o más bien mandó, que fueran a sus clases. Según entró sus fosas nasales se inundaron de una fragancia floral exquisita.

-Parkinson, ¿no ha sido suficiente con la nota? ¿Ahora qué quieres?.- dijo mientras contemplaba las bellas flores de cerca. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido hasta donde ella.

-Qué bien huele.- dijo la Slytherin con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa, uno a cada lado de la cintura de Hermione. Cargó su peso en la espalda de la Gryffindor y aspiró el aroma del cuello de la chica.- Quería hacerte un regalo y no se me ocurrió mejor forma de separarte de tus amigos.

-No sé a qué demonios estás jugando, pero no quiero formar parte de este teatro.- dijo temblorosa la castaña, sintiendo los pechos de Pansy contra ella.

-¿Teatro? ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que esto es teatro?.- rozó sus labios con la mandíbula de Hermione, que se removió inquieta.

-Déjame salir.- demandó la Gryffindor.

-Nadie te lo está impidiendo, pero no lo sabes por qué no lo has intentado.- sonrío la Slytherin.

Hermione notó como Pansy tocaba ligeramente su trasero al rebuscar en su túnica.

-Es para ti.- dijo poniéndole el libro en las manos, creando una abrazo involuntario.- Para que no te quedes sin ideas cuando sueñes conmigo.

La castaña se giró dentro de los fuertes brazos de la morena, enfrentándose cara a cara.

-Quizás seas tú quién sueñe conmigo y no haces más que decirme eso, para creerte que es verdad.

-¿Y de ser así qué?.- Se acercó un poco a Hermione hasta estar sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.- ¿Qué harás?

-Nada. No haré nada porque los sueños, sueños son. Podrás soñar conmigo cuántas veces quieras, pero nunca me tendrás.- se intentó marchar, pero Pansy se lo impidió.

Levantó la mirada de los labios rojos a los que había hablado con tanto valor y subió hasta sus ojos esmeraldas. Hermione pensó que la morena estaría enojada, pero en su mirada no había ni rastro de ello, aunque sí de tristeza. Extraña mirada a punto de romperse, inquieta observando las facciones de la castaña, brillando de forma anticipada a ríos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la Gryffindor podía distinguir algo de sentimiento en aquella chica, e involuntariamente su pecho se removió desasosegado. A Hermione le pareció que Pansy parpadeó de manera ralentizada y que aquel instante de lentitud sirvió para que la Slytherin volviera a enmascararse.

-Nunca digas nunca, Granger. Ayer ya te robé un beso, sólo el primero de tantos que habrá. Disfruta del libro, ya te preguntaré por el índice.- le guiñó un ojo y salió como un fantasma en la niebla.

Esa chica iba a acabar consiguiendo desequilibrarla completamente. Miró la portada del tomo que le había dado la Slytherin y se sonrojó furiosamente, no por enfado sino por excitación. "Juegos perversos" repitió en voz alta.

-Señorita Granger, ¿decía?.- Pomona Sprout acababa de entrar en su aula, como siempre con su sonrisa amable.

-Profesora Sprout.- dijo Hermione sorprendida, intentando guardarse el regalo de Pansy en el bolsillo interior, pero el nerviosismo y la torpeza de la chica hizo que acabara en suelo. Para su pesar la profesora lo recogió. Sentía un calor inhumano en el rostro cuando la bruja miró la portada.

-He de ir a clase profesora.- dijo la castaña en un susurro.

-No la entretengo más señorita Granger.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Disfrute de su lectura.

Cabizbaja Hermione salió rápidamente y se dirigió a Encantamientos. Por suerte el mago no le restó puntos a su casa y la recibió amablemente a pesar de llegar veinte minutos tarde. Pasó el resto de la mañana intranquila, llevando consigo el libro erótico. En un descuido, en el servicio de Myrtlle la Llorona le entregó su capa de Hogwarts a Ginny.

-No sabía que te gustase este tipo de lectura.- dijo la pelirroja picarona.

-No es mío.-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos al gesto de incredulidad de la otra chica.- En serio, no es mío.

-Y yo te creo.- rió Ginny.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- dijo secamente Hermione.

-Está bien, en el supuesto caso de no ser tuyo, ¿a quién pertenece?.- interrogó Ginny.

-Mira el índice.- contestó Hermione, pensando que quizá el nombre de la Slytherin estuviera.

-Si no tiene ni índice.- dijo la menor extrañada.

-Pero…- Hermione calló abruptamente.

" _Ya te preguntaré por el índice." Pero si no hay índice, qué demonios me va a preguntar._

Al secarse las manos, entendió a qué índice hacía referencia la morena. Negó mirándose al espejo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña Weasley.


	4. Enemigas Íntimas

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Smookey: En agradecimiento por tus rewiews, te he concedido un poquito el deseo de ver qué piensa Pansy. Desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo en todos los capítulos porque si no se desvelarían las intenciones de la Slytherin. Espero que te guste.

Sexy-Tomboy: Pues tienes razón, es una película, pero está hecho sin ninguna intención. Aquí está el nuevo capi.

Maximus17: Muchísimas gracias, por las dos cosas. Espero que te guste.

SimplementeYo: No sabes lo halagada que me ha hecho sentir tu comentario, muchas gracias por salir un momento de las sombras y escribir un review. Al final, los rewiews, tanto como buenos o malos, es lo que motiva a un escritor a seguir. Así que gracias.

A parte de los rewiews, dar gracias también a los followers, a los favoritos y a los lectores.

NOTA: Los párrafos en cursiva son pensamientos.

* * *

"Recuerda esto: mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos.".- El padrino.

Llegó al comedor sumamente cansada, después de pasarse la tarde haciendo todos los trabajos. Ginny la llamó fervientemente según la vio entrar, le sonrió al mostrarle el sitio que le había guardado junto a ella. Le palmeó la espalda al posarse a su vera, y sin decirle palabra alguna, le sujetó las manos con delicadeza entre las suyas. Le observó las yemas de los dedos con atención.

-¿En serio Ginny?.- la interrogó mientras reía alegre.

-Te tengo vigilada.- escudriñó con sus ojos el reluciente rostro de la castaña.- Pasas demasiadas horas en la biblioteca, quizá te haya dado por entrar en la sección prohibida.

-Si quieres te presto alguno cuando lo termine de leer.- contestó bromeando.

-Pefo, ué dipes Vinny, Heffmione nunca hafía eso.- dijo Ron escupiendo algún trozo de comida sin querer.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo miraron con asco.

-Hermanito no deberías hablar con la boca llena, nos vas a duchar con tu cena.

-Si te viera tu madre, no quiero imaginar cuánto estiraría tus orejas.- Dijo Harry pensándolo.

-Por cierto Ronald, te recuerdo que te toca hacer a ti la guardia.- dijo severa la castaña.

-¿Hoy? ¿En serio? Pensaba que era mañana.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabellera.- Verás Hermione, no he acabado el trabajo de Pociones y hay que entregarlo mañana...

-Tienes más cara que espalda.- reprobó la aludida.

-Puede ser, pero ¿no querrás que quiten puntos a la Casa verdad?.- dijo él chantajeándola con lo único que sabía que la castaña no podía negar.

-Está bien, está bien, haré hoy la guardia. Pero que sepas que te estás volviendo más rastrero que un Slytherin.- le señaló y puso su dedo tan cerca de la nariz de él, que el pelirrojo puso una graciosa mueca de espanto.

Aún tenía un par de horas para iniciar sus obligaciones de prefecta, así que estaba subiendo a la Sala Común con los demás. La menor de los Weasley le agarraba del brazo mientras subían por las inmensas escaleras de mármol y la acribillaba a preguntas sobre el pequeño libro, que ella no podía responder.

-Gin por favor para, me estás taladrando el cerebro.- dijo deteniéndose y parando a la pelirroja con ella.- Leeré un poco esta noche, pero sólo por saber si hay algún mensaje oculto.

-Claro y no tiene nada que ver que sea un libro erótico y estás ansiosa por descubrir los juegos perversos que esconde. Ya, y yo soy una Malfoy.- contestó irónica Ginny.-¿Y si lo leemos juntas?

La cara de horror de Hermione fue épica. A Hermione le atacó la mente el párrafo que ya había ojeado. Su mente voló lejos de la gran escalinata hasta llegar a su habitación de prefecta con la pequeña Weasley entres sus brazos desnuda. Ésta le miraba de forma misteriosa y penetrante, pero sus orbes azul cristalino se transformaban en dos joyas verdes que resplandecían a la luz de la luna. Labios más carnosos y de color carmín, rasgos más finos, pelo más oscuro ocupaban ahora su lecho. Pansy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre ella buscando sus labios. La castaña la recibió ansiosa, agarrándole de la nuca y siguiendo el compás de su lengua.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! Me estás asustando. ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Ginny zarandeó a la mayor de los hombros.- ¡Hermione!

-¡¿Qué?!.- dijo reaccionando al fin, se notaba arder el cuerpo entero.

-Deberías de avisar cuando te vas a tu mundo, en serio pareces poseída.- siguieron el camino.- Estás más roja que un tomate.

Ya a solas, abrió el pequeño regalo de Pansy y empezó a leer la historia de dos chicas que totalmente opuestas se iban acercando poco a poco hasta convertirse en amigas por circunstancias de la vida. Una de ellas, la más insegura, iba relatando como poco a poco se obsesionaba por su contraria. La otra chica, mucho más dominante y más arrolladora, poseía un carisma innato. Abierta con sus sentimientos hacia otras mujeres, esa libertad creaba en la primera a partes iguales admiración y envidia.

 _¿Acaso Pansy me está diciendo que estamos destinadas a estar juntas? ¡Pero si no me gustan las mujeres! A ver Hermione igual te está diciendo que le gustas, o no te está diciendo nada. ¡Por el amor de Merlín es Pansy Parkinson! Haz el trabajo con ella, le devuelves el libro y ya está. Nada más. Te olvidas de ella, como debe ser._

Estaba realmente agotada, pero inició su ronda por el castillo. Si su compromiso con sus obligaciones no fuera tan fuerte, estaría durmiendo como Ron. Parecía una noche fría y tranquila, había zonas siniestras en donde a la castaña se le erizaba la piel y llevaba fuertemente agarrada su varita de vid. Le gustaba esa paz, ese silencio que acunaba a esas horas el pasillo. Todas las guardias se tornaban algo nostálgicas, ese sigilo hacía que sus pensamientos gritasen alto en su pecho y no podía ignorarlos como cuando era de día. Se formaba en su mente su futuro en el Ministerio de Magia y sus miedos se hacían presentes cuando dudaba de su capacidad. Cuando sus piernas y su alma también ya no podían más, se dirigía a la torre de Astronomía a mirar las estrellas.

En eso estaba cuando oyó dos voces, un chico y una chica. Susurraban bajito, en siseos cortos. Las había oído tantas veces, muchas burlándose de ella, que las tenía grabadas en su tímpano. Se asomó lo justo detrás de la apertura del pasillo de donde provenían los cuchicheos. Efectivamente ahí estaban Malfoy y Parkinson, uno enfrente del otro. El chico le daba la espalda mientras que la chica Slytherin estaba delante suyo. Hablaban acercándose al otro tan débil que Hermione no lograba descifrar lo que decían. En el instante que duró el parpadeo de la castaña, la imagen ante ella cambió.

Ambos jóvenes besándose apasionadamente. Veía los ojos cerrados de Pansy y el movimiento de su mandíbula ferviente. Una de sus manos se agarraba al pelo platino de Malfoy, la otra arañaba la tela de la túnica de Slytherin. Pansy abrió sus ojos esmeraldas mirándole directamente a los de Hermione. Seguía besándolo pero su mirada estaba fija en la chica de Gryffindor. Se separaron poco después y Pansy dejó escapar una risa coqueta y aparentemente sincera. Arrastró a Malfoy de la corbata y antes de cerrar la puerta de la clase vacía, le dedicó a Hermione una mirada más. Una mirada cargada de pasión que haría estragos hasta en el más valiente. El portazo pareció devolverle a la realidad. Había salido de su escondite, estaba en medio del pasillo y se había adelantado un paso. El libro parecía quemarle dentro del bolsillo, a la altura del muslo.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PANSY

 _Draco, Draco, Draco siempre tan nervioso. Cuando entenderás que por mucho que planees las cosas, no siempre saldrán según tu criterio. Eso te enfada y te vuelve débil. Tendrías que contemplar las miles de posibilidades que pueden suceder y no centrarte en la que más te complace. Por mucho que seamos Slytherins no podemos controlarlo todo._

Draco me hablaba deprisa, arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre. Algo me llama la atención detrás de él, algo que reconozco al instante: el pelo de Hermione Granger. Aunque da pasos presurosos son discretos, por eso la morena no oye a la Gryffindor. Atraigo a Draco con mi mano derecha enterrándose en su pelo rubio. Aunque tengo los párpados cerrados presiento la mirada de Hermione. Rasguño con mis uñas la espalda de Draco, seguramente dejando una marca en la tela. Me está devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo inicié. No me hace falta buscarla cuando abro los ojos, porque ha salido a la luz y se ha acercado un poco a nosotros. Me mira con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y a la vez me interroga con el gesto. Se relame los labios en un ademán claramente inconsciente, sus mejillas se tornan rojas. Río ante la situación tan surrealista que está ocurriendo. No me quita la vista de encima. La miro directamente una última vez, mientras tiro de la corbata plata y verde de Draco. Cierro la puerta con demasiada fuerza pensando que Granger no nos delatará.


	5. Secretos Encarcelados

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, a los favoritos, a los followers y a los lectores. Si pueden dejen algún review, se lo agradecería.

Sexy-Tomboy: Cómo se nota que no me gusta nada Ron jajajaja. Hermione no los detiene, se marcha de allí.

Maximus17: Muchas gracias, Hermione tendrá pesadillas con lo que vio.

SimplementeYo: Pansy, Pansy, Pànsy...es una Slytherin y nunca te puedes fiar de ellos. Hermione está confusa pero intenta huir de Pansy y de lo que vio. Gracias a ti por tus palabras.

Nota1: He incluido otro pequeño fragmento desde el punto de vista de Pansy.

Nota2: Me marcho el viernes de fin de semana para ver la Final de la Copa del Rey, así que no tendré ordenador y no podré escribir. Intentaré subir otro más antes de marcharme y cuando vuelva, subiré durante la semana el segundo y último capítulo de "Ya te gustaría". Lo prometido es deuda. Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

"Cuánto consuelo encontraríamos si contáramos nuestros secretos.".- John Churton Collins.

Hermione observaba con anhelo a Pansy. Su juego, a veces bueno, a veces malo, daba esa chispa en la vida de la castaña. Era su secreto mejor guardado. Un juego entre dos enemigas, siendo gato y ratón. Se buscaban inexorablemente, en cada pasillo, en cada descanso, en cada comida. Sus ojos de forma instintiva parecían buscar los contrarios en cualquier lugar, como si hubiera una conexión entre almas. A veces se sentía culpable, porque sabía que tanteaba la línea de sus límites. Pero le gustaba, le hacía sentir viva. Esas incursiones de la mano de Pansy al lado oscuro, hacían palpitar su corazón con fuerza. El peligro, saborear lo prohibido. Ya lo decía la canción: "Sin temor no hay emoción." Temor a saberse descubierta, temor a mostrar su lado más imperfecto, temor a dejarse guiar por su lado menos cuerdo.

Giró la cabeza cuando la morena la pilló mirándola. Escrutó el rostro pálido y lleno de pecas de su amiga pelirroja. Era la imagen pura de la inocencia, pero Hermione sabía que aquella chica tanteaba con la ambigüedad en sus actos. Coqueteaba con hombres y mujeres por igual, dejando salir con una sonrisa ladina su instinto más primario: la lujuria. Al igual que su pelo, ardía entre sábanas de seda. Hermione lo sabía, no porque Ginny le hubiese contado todos sus encuentros, pero sus gestos que rezumaban sensualidad prometiendo mucho más después con demás alumnos, la delataban. Sus ojos picarones que se perdían en el músculo marcado de un chico o bajo la falda de alguna chica. Incluso Hermione admitiría sin enorgullecerse por ello, que Ginny le había mirado más fijamente de lo que una amiga debería. En la madriguera, los días calurosos en bikini, repasaba su cuerpo sin ningún pudor. Al empujarla gentilmente para avanzar, siempre la mano de la menor se posaba casi en su trasero. Un ademán entre dos amigas, aparentemente inocente, que ocultaba un gran secreto.

Secreto como el de Harry. Siempre mostrándose indiferente al amor, a las muestras de cariño incluso con ella. Su fiel amiga. Pero la castaña sabía que todo su amor se lo entregaba a alguien a escondidas. No era lujuria, era amor. Le veía sonreír cuando una carta misteriosa llegaba atada en las patas de Hedwig. También escribía raudo y veloz en medio de algunas clases, pero Hermione nunca preguntó para no incomodar a su amigo. Además a principio de curso le dejaba el Mapa del Merodeador para hacer sus rondas de prefecta, ahora le ponía excusas tontas para no hacerlo. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa: lo iba a utilizar él para esquivar a Filch. La cuestión era con qué propósito salía a altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando llegase el momento, Harry lo contaría. O eso esperaba la Gryffindor. Se alegra por él aunque si envidiaba encontrar lo que Harry había encontrado: Un amor, secreto, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Luego estaba Ron, que aunque lo torturasen jamás diría el rencor que siente hacia todos los demás. Se desvelaba mirando de reojo cuando el moreno compraba todo el carrito de las chucherías en el tren y aunque Harry lo compartiese con todos, y Ron aceptase las golosinas, la mueca del pelirrojo aclaraba su sentimiento. Rencor, tal vez, por no ser rico. Sensación estúpida, porque Harry no tenía la culpa de lo que el destino le había deparado. Hermione estaba segura de que el moreno hubiese dato todo el oro de su cámara de Gringotts por recuperar a sus padres, mientras que el pelirrojo no valoraba la familia que tenía. Celos por lo que no se poseía, pero Ron sentía rencor porque la vida no le había dado ni fama ni oro.

Y luego estaba ella, un enigma mucho más difícil de descifrar. De intensas esmeraldas sus ojos, pasionales y arrogantes. De curvas sinuosas e insinuantes que marean a todo aquel que las recorre. Elegancia y belleza combinadas a la perfección. Una adversaria digna de ella. "Siempre tuvo la frente muy alta, la lengua muy larga y la falda muy corta". Había señales de bondad en ella, casi imperceptibles pero bajo el ojo crítico de la castaña no se escapaban. Ahí estaba el gran misterio: ¿Bella por fuera y bestia por dentro o una fachada impoluta de fría maldad? Aún después de dos semanas soñaba con ella y Malfoy, y a veces se atrevía a mirar detrás de la puerta. Se imaginaba a la morena desnuda encima de la mesa del profesor con el rubio entre sus piernas. Se despertaba alterada y con un movimiento de su cabeza evaporaba el recuerdo de esa noche. Ya no subía a la Torre de Astronomía en sus rondas, para no cruzárselos. La Slytherin estaba radiante, aún más guapa de lo habitual y Hermione sabía por qué: Hoy era su cumpleaños.

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PANSY PARKINSON

Mi cumpleaños. Draco me besa en la mejilla según llego a desayunar, me sonríe con la boca pero no con sus ojos. Sé que mi expresión es la misma. Después de tantos años, seguimos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo sitio esperando que algo cambie, sin darnos cuenta de que nosotros mismos somos los que nos transformamos. Me río amargamente y miro de reojo a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Pero Draco llama mi atención, dejándome una suave caricia en mi brazo. Me da una caja de terciopelo negra, dentro un collar de plata con una joya verde. Tengo unos cuantos regalos, todos muy caros, todos igual de impersonales. Para mí, un desprecio. Ninguno de los presentes es capaz de definir mis gustos. Lo entiendo, pues yo también he sido educada para quedar bien, que en otras palabras, cuántos más galeones gastes mejor aparentas aunque no sea del agrado del receptor. Les agradezco con palabras vacías igual que mi sonrisa. Sé que Granger sabe que cumplo años porque me está mirando desde hace tiempo fijamente. Noto su mirada. Me esquiva desde que me vio con Draco en aquel pasillo. Me arrancaría el corazón antes de confesar que preferiría mil veces el detalle de esa Gryffindor, que a sabiendas se esforzaría hasta dar con el obsequio perfecto para mí antes que agasajarme con cualquier vulgaridad. La miro directamente y le guiño un ojo, que no sé si ha llegado a ver, porque gira tan bruscamente que con su pelo puede crear un huracán. Río, esta vez de verdad.

* * *

Hermione oye los tacones de Pansy contra el mármol. Sabe que está cerca, que es tarde, casi la hora de cenar y la biblioteca está desierta. Se pone nerviosa, el peligro se acerca. Es consciente que si la morena está allí es por ella. Hace su respiración más pesada, intentando calmarse en vano. Los pasos se detienen detrás suyo.

-¿No me vas a felicitar?.- Pansy pregunta demandante.

-No somos amigas, no tengo porqué hacerlo.- responde despacio. No le gusta la actitud de la morena y aprieta un pergamino en su mano.

-Por educación Granger.- Se sienta enfrente de ella, dejándose caer elegantemente en la silla.

-¿Y me vas a enseñar tu modales?.- El orgullo le quemaba dentro.

-Te enseño lo que quieras gatita.- Responde sugerente. Se toca el medallón de Malfoy y al soltarlo se escurre entre su pecho. Hermione sigue el camino de la esmeralda.

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo se levanta deprisa, intentando reunir sus libros a la mayor velocidad posible. Parkinson la observa, pero no dice nada. La sujeta antes de que se vaya.

-Suéltame.- Hermione está abochornada.

-Felicítame.- Responde con el mismo tono altanero de siempre.

-No se porqué tienes tanto interés en que te felicite. Soy tu enemiga, soy la persona que más odias en la Tierra. ¿O no es así?.- Parkinson la sujeta de la muñeca y con su cuerpo la empuja contra la librería.

-Porque alguien tan inferior a mí, debe respetarme.- Gruñe con la mandíbula apretada.

Esta vez es Hermione la que levanta la mano, pero la Slytherin más viva, la bloquea a medio camino.

-¿Este es tu regalo? Puedes quedártelo si es así.- Le dice mientras sube ambos brazos de Hermione por encima de su enmarañado cabello.- Me esperaba algo más placentero.

-¿El qué?.- Dice la castaña temblando de pies a cabeza, ve los labios de Pansy curvarse y acercarse a los suyos. Pansy no responde pero si la vuelve a besar suavemente alargándolo más que la otra vez.

-¿Por qué?.- Parece que Hermione está un poco más calmada.

-Porque los besos Granger, se regalan o se roban. Y ya que tu no estabas por la labor.- Sonríe arrogante.

No se espera el bofetón que ahora si le acierta. La hace trastabillar un poco y tiene que agarrarse a la librería. Antes de que pueda sacar la varita, la Gryffindor ya se ha marchado.

Si tan sólo Pansy Parkinson hubiese esperado un poco más, si hubiese apreciado la virtud de la paciencia, habría encontrado un brillo de labios de la misma marca y sabor que utilizaba encima de su cama. Un regalo estudiado con precisión, pues se le estaba acabando el que ya tenía. Si tan sólo se hubiese fijado en el pergamino que Hermione Granger sostenía en su mano, si tan sólo hubiese dirigido con otra actitud.

Si tan sólo la Gryffindor se hubiese guardado su orgullo, si tan sólo se hubiese fijado en los ojos de súplica de Pansy, si tan sólo le hubiese seguido el juego como siempre, si tan sólo el recuerdo del encuentro entre los dos Slytherin no se hubiese hecho presente, qué diferente sería todo.

Hermione Granger subía llorando hacia su habitación, con la dignidad por el suelo arrastrándose detrás de ella. Cada vez que recordaba que se había pasado la tarde entera intentando hechizar un papel para que sólo lo pudiera leer su destinataria, se le rompía el corazón un poco más. Pansy Parkinson también lloraba, pero de pura rabia. Se sentía una estúpida yendo detrás de una Gryffindor suplicándole una insignificante felicitación. Ninguna de las dos desvelaría lo que había ocurrido ese extraño día. La Gryffindor intentando halagar a su enemiga y la Slytherin anhelando un gesto por parte de su contraria. Entre todas las páginas que permanecían desparramadas por el suelo de la biblioteca, debido a los hechizos que sin control había soltado la morena, estaba perdido un pergamino embrujado, en el cuál se leía:

"Feliz cumpleaños Pansy, espero que encuentres la felicidad" Fdo. H.G.


	6. Aguijón Envenenado

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECES A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

SimplementeYo: Muchas gracias, yo también amé escribirlo porque fue un reto contar una historia de amor en un capítulo y me sentí contenta con el resultado. Me disgusté cuando vi que sólo había 3 reviews, pero ahí estaba Smookey con miles de preguntas, así que habrá segundo capi para cerrarlas todas. Te cuento todo esto, para que veas lo importante que puede llegar a ser un review. Así que gracias a ti.

Maximus17: Como humanos, a veces actuamos de forma irracional y nos equivocamos. Para mí, si no hay drama (discusiones, obstáculos en general) no hay Amor. No todo en la vida es bueno, nos guste o no, es así.

Sexy-Tomboy: ¡Di que sí! ¡Qué el único Ron que nos gusta es con Coca-cola! Jajajaja. Pansy no llega a leer el pergamino, pero conocerá su existencia.

Nota: Está en marcha el segundo capítulo de Ya me gustaría, en cuanto lo termine lo subo. :)

* * *

"El amor es un veneno. Un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata.".- George R. R. Martin.

Cuando Pansy Parkinson vuelve esa noche a la sala común, Daphne Greengrass la está esperando sentada en uno de los mullidos sillones.

-Te ha llegado un regalo, está encima de la cama.- Comenta intentando parecer desinteresada en él, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad la está matando.

\- ¿De quién?- Pregunta Pansy para saber si su amiga lo ha cotilleado.

-Viene sin nombre.-Levanta ambas cejas con cara de emoción.

-Seguro que algún admirador secreto.- Responde la morena lo más arrogante que puede, le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas y cuando Daphne intenta entrar a su habitación de prefecta, Pansy le cierra la puerta en las narices.

Parkinson sabe que Greengrass haría cualquier cosa por destronarla como la Reina de las Serpientes. Y en verdad la rubia, es más rastrera y más cruel que nadie, pero su riqueza no puede compararse a la de la morena. También posee esa pérfida belleza y esa astucia que caracteriza a Pansy. Pero la morena, siempre alerta, educadamente le devuelve todos los ataques que la otra chica le lanza. No le cae nada bien, pero sus madres son amigas y suelen ir a tomar té. Ambas fingen demasiado bien ser amigas, se agarran del brazo, aunque imperceptiblemente para las mayores se clavan las uñas; se ríen al viento, aunque lanzándose miradas que si pudieran, matarían. Así que Pansy no quiere que husmee más en su vida.

Cierra con un Fermaporta, y por si acaso conjura la puerta con una contraseña. Ve el pequeño cuadrado encima de su almohada, envuelto en un esplendido granate y con el lazo dorado. Para algunos podía no significar nada, pero para la morena lo era todo. Los colores de Gryffindor, los colores de Hermione. Lo abre con manos temblorosas, con cuidado de no romperlo. La cajita lleva impreso el logo de Madame Malkin, pero por su tamaño adivina que no es ropa. Cierra los ojos mientras levanta la tapa. Su carísimo brillo de labios. Saca el empezado de su túnica y ríe porque parece que a Hermione le ha gustado su sabor. En mitad de la carcajada se atraganta hasta que finaliza, para dar paso a un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

Se levanta, borrándose el rastro con la manga, e insegura conjura un Patronus. Sale un humo plateado pero sin forma, que gira y gira en el aire sin quedarse quieto. Pansy se asombra, pues sus mariposas siempre están prestas. Vuelve a repetir el hechizo y esta vez toma forma, pero no de los vivaces insectos voladores, si no de un escorpión grande y fuerte. Cierra las tenazas y pica con la cola en el aire. Sorprendida se acerca al animal, que parece torcer la cabeza para inclinarse ante ella. Le susurra tan sólo una palabra, y el escorpión sale por su ventana.

Hermione está dormida, agarrada con ansia a su almohada. Parece tener pesadillas, porque no deja de moverse. Siente vagamente un cosquilleo que le sube por la pierna y se despierta alterada, pensando realmente que una víbora está trepando por su cuerpo. Pero no hay nada. Se da la vuelta en la cama y un azulado alacrán se encuentra demasiado cerca de su cara. Despavorida se aleja de su lecho, cae de culo en el suelo y mientras el animal se acerca, Hermione se arrastra aún sentada hacia atrás por la estancia. Ve el aguijón preparado para aguijonearle, y así lo hace, justo en el pecho. Ve el incorpóreo puñal atravesarle el corazón y una palabra se desliza por él: "Perdón". Se queda un rato más en la misma posición después de que se vaya el Patronus.

Entiende la metáfora a la perfección. "El Escorpio, el más pasional, si ha de morir, lo hará matando." La castaña comprende que con su detalle, ha derribado un muro de la Slytherin y la morena, se lo ha devuelto, pidiéndole perdón. Hermione se siente en paz y en su interior una esperanza crece, gracias a Pansy, que le ha demostrado que es capaz de disculparse y tragarse su orgullo. Quizá si sea verdad, que su corazón lata.

Pansy duerme con el pintalabios entre sus manos, asiéndolo vigorosamente y Hermione tocándose con la yema de los dedos el punto exacto donde el escorpión inyectó su veneno.

Pansy sabe que después de salir de su refugio estará la pesada de Greengrass y posiblemente el resto de su grupo Slytherins.

" _Esa rubia cotilla, me traerá más de un problema. Seguro que se lo ha contado a todo el mundo "Pansy ha recibido un regalo sin postal". Ahh es más insufrible que Granger en clase. A la de una, a la de dos y a la de tres."_

Sale de su habitación y efectivamente alguien la espera, pero no es Daphne, es Malfoy.

-Pansy, querida, ya era hora.- dice él saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Draco, no sabía que estabas esperándome.

-No he podido avisarte, tienes la puerta muy bien cerrada, cualquiera diría que escondes a un Gryffindor.- rió el rubio.

-Malfoy, si quieres decirme algo, habla claro.- dijo Pansy cansada.

-Qué te encierres en tu habitación, qué no dejes entrar a Greengrass a ver ese extraño obsequio y que estés a la defensiva, sólo da que pensar.- La expresión de Draco cambia a una más seria.- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces.

-No tengo nada que ocultar.- dijo con voz cruel.- Quizá el que debería de andar con más cuidado eres tú Malfoy, que consejos vendes pero para ti no tienes.

-Vayamos a desayunar.- le tiende la mano y Pansy reposa la suya sobre la de él.

Para cuando entran en el comedor los cuatro Gryffindors enemigos aún no han llegado.

-Vamos, Hermione.- Ginny tira de ella en las escaleras, para que no las vuelva a subir.

-Se me ha olvidado el trabajo de Transformaciones tengo que subir.- La castaña intentaba zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, y casi cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Harry y Ron la habían agarrado por ambos brazos y la llevaban a volandas. Hermione movía sus pies graciosamente en el aire mientras Ginny reía a sus espaldas.

-Nos vamos a la enfermería ahora mismo.- dijo Harry girando con la castaña aún asida.

-¡¿Pero queréis soltarme de una vez?! Que estoy bien.- la dejaron en el suelo y Ron la sujetó por ambos hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos color miel.

-Hermione, te has olvidado de la mochila, después del tintero y la pluma y por último de los deberes de Mcgonagall. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Sólo necesito algo de glucosa, así que por favor, vayámonos a desayunar.- suplicó la castaña realmente asqueada porque esa actitud no era para nada normal en ella. Suspiró y se echó a andar hacia el comedor.

No pudo evitar desviar tan sólo un segundo su mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Allí estaba como la reina entre secuaces. Se podía ver la admiración entre las demás chicas Slytherin y alguna que otra intentando imitarle torpemente en su elegancia.

Hermione se quita la capa de Hogwarts y se sienta de frente para poder observarla durante un rato más.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny la asusta con el gritito que da.- ¡Sí ni siquiera te has puesto la corbarta de nuestras casa!

Por un instante siente pánico, pensando que quizá se haya puesto la verde y plata. Pero no, sólo la camisa blanca del uniforme. Hace un "Accio" con un movimiento grácil de su mano y su prenda aparece volando casi de inmediato por el gran portón. Se levanta el cuello de la blusa, que se mueve lo justo para dejar entrever un gran moratón. Antes de que le dé tiempo a ponérsela en su sitio, Ginny le mete la mano por dentro de la tela y tira de ella para dejar al descubierto más piel.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Hermione?- la pelirroja le pregunta con tono de pocos amigos, demasiado alto y demandante. Cuando lo ve bien suelta un "Joder" tan fuerte que el resto de los alumnos se giran hacia ellas.

Ron mira con ojos desorbitados la mano de su hermana que se pierde en el escote de Hermione. Harry tiene una expresión parecida pero mezclada con confusión. Un cubierto que pega contra el plato de metal hace un ruido exagerado al otro lado del comedor. Es Pansy, que está de pié y mira furiosamente a la pequeña Weasley. La castaña se remueve inquieta intentando soltar los dedos de Ginny de su blusa, pero está firmemente sujeta. Malfoy se levanta al lado de la morena y la agarra del hombro, parece que está empujando a Pansy, para que se siente otra vez, pero no se mueve un ápice. Las esmeraldas procesan un odio irrefrenable, mientras que las orbes de miel parecen a punto de romperse a llorar.

-¡Señorita Parkinson!- Mcgonagall le llama la atención.

-¡Vamos Pansy, di lo que tengas que decir!- la anima Draco a su derecha.

-¡Asquerosas bolleras!- lo dice con veneno, apretando el puño.

-¡Y lo dices tú!- Hermione se levanta y por fin se suelta de Ginny.- ¡La única lesbiana que hay aquí, eres tú!

-¡Ya te gustaría Granger, ya te gustaría!- le dice mientras ríe fríamente.

-¡Ya está bien señoritas!- A Mcgonagall parece que le va a dar un síncope por la expresión de horror que tiene dibujada


	7. Fuego Fatuo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Samuel6: Esta vez no os he hecho esperar tanto, espero que te guste este capítulo, sobre todo la parte del final.

Sexy-Tomboy: Hermione tiene en el pecho la marca que le dejó el Patronus de Pansy, donde la aguijoneó el escorpión.

SimplementeYo: No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo y menos ahora que has dejado reviews. Y sí, efectivamente, más vale tarde que nunca. Este final será más interesante aún, gracias a ti por tus palabras.

Maximus17: Todo a su tiempo, no podemos pretender que dos enemigas se declaren su amor por las buenas. Es muy bonito lo que has dicho y muy cierto.

NoveltyWhite: Si tienes dudas, puedes preguntármelas aunque puede que algunas no te pueda responder porque revelaría la trama. Un placer si puedo ayudarte. Ya están empezando a cogerse el puntillo, pero aún queda camino.

Gracias a los reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a todos los lectores que se toman su tiempo en leer la historia. Y si pueden dejen algún comentario. Muchas gracias.

* * *

"Por ti mares de sangre los hombres han llorado. El fuego de tus ojos al sacrilegio incita, y la eterna sonrisa de tu boca maldita de pálidos suicidas el infierno ha poblado.".- Francisco Villaespesa.

-¡Ya está bien señoritas!- A Mcgonagall parece que le va a dar un síncope por la expresión de horror que tiene dibujada.- ¡A mi despacho ya!

La anciana echa a andar sin esperar a sus dos alumnas, aunque presiente que no tiene que volver a repetírselo a ninguna de las dos. Ambas empiezan a andar casi a la par, lanzándose miradas de odio mutuo. Hermione es la primera en salir del comedor, pero Pansy la alcanza en el pasillo y se le adelanta.

-Las damas primero Granger.- dice la morena venenosamente, girando la cabeza lo justo para sonreírle engreídamente por encima de su hombro.

-Lo bueno de ir detrás es que no tengo que ver tu cara de arpía.- le contesta mientras la sigue.

-O simplemente me quieres mirar el culo.- ríe Pansy moviéndolo exageradamente.

La castaña lo mira inconscientemente y sigue el contoneo de Pansy, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Así que cuando llegan a unas escaleras, se come el primer escalón, cayendo de bruces a los pies de la morena. Sus ojos van desde los ruidosos tacones de Pansy, pasando por sus gemelos y por sus pantorrillas, hasta perderse por debajo de la falda. Es tan blanca y parece tan suave su piel que da la sensación de que es mármol. La Slytherin no tarda nada en girarse, pero Hermione recordará esas piernas por muchas noches. La falda coge movimiento, levantándose lo justo para dejar entrever la ropa interior de la morena. La castaña intenta apartar la mirada antes de que Pansy se percate de ella, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Pues menos mal que la única lesbiana soy yo.- dice sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione no dice nada, se levanta y se intenta arreglar el uniforme con sus manos. Da gracias mentalmente a ir detrás de Pansy, porque si llegan a ir como al principio la morena se hubiese mofado aún más de lo que lo hace de ella. O eso se repite Hermione en su cabeza. Que ver lo que ha visto no tiene nada que ver. Qué es normal. Toca con nudillos temblorosos la puerta del pequeño habitáculo, la oficina de su jefa de casa.

-Adelante.-dice escueta Mcgonagall, tiene el gesto serio detrás del escritorio.- Tomen asiento.

Hermione se sienta en la silla izquierda y deja la más cercana a la puerta a Pansy. La Slytherin al cruzar sus extremidades inferiores golpea en la rodilla a Hermione, haciendo que la castaña se tenga que morder la lengua para no decirle de todo. Para ello aprieta los bordes de la butaca hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blanquecinos.

-Estoy harta de sus rifirrafes.- suelta de repente la anciana.- No me importa quién haya empezado, ni sus preferencias amatorias o si una es Slytherin y la otra Gryffindor. Me da igual, absolutamente igual. Ambas son prefectas, son un ejemplo a seguir de los más noveles pero con las actitudes que tienen me temo que o cambian o se les relevará del cargo. Sólo tendrán una oportunidad. Si demuestran que a pesar de sus diferencias dan prioridad a sus semejanzas, que a pesar de todo, son capaces de trabajar y cooperar la una con la otra, mantendrán el título de prefectas y el próximo año podrán optar al de Premio Anual. El castigo por el lamentable espectáculo del comedor, es limpiar al estilo muggle la sala de trofeos del colegio. En cuanto hayan acabado con todos o sea la hora de la comida, podrán salir. No hay peros señoritas.

Finalizó Minerva al ver que las dos iban a protestar y tenían la palabra "pero" a punto de escapárseles de los labios. Tendió su huesuda mano hacia las muchachas con firmeza y resignadas entregaron las varitas, de vid y de olmo.

-Imagino que ya sabrán donde es. No se preocupen por la clases, ya he mandado una lechuza a todos los profesores. Señoritas.- dice mientras hace un gesto señalando la salida.

Se dirigen en silencio por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Se oye la tétrica voz del profesor Binns en un aula cercana y el fantasma parece oírlas, porque asoma la cabeza por una de las paredes, cerca de Pansy. Ésta brinca hacia Hermione y se agarra de sus hombros, poniéndose detrás de ella. El docente les mira un segundo con gesto confundido y vuelve a desparecer. La castaña ríe ante la reacción de la Slytherin hasta que llegan a la vieja sala de trofeos, mientras que Pansy toma una actitud arrogante. Como si no fuera con ella la cosa, pero en verdad el espectro del hombre la ha asustado e intenta que su corazón vuelva a su ritmo normal. En un momento dado, sonríe, más para sí que para la Gryffindor.

Se les cae el alma a los pies al entrar en la penumbra de la enorme habitación, abarrotada de copas y medallas. Hay un par de cubos con agua y unas cuantas bayetas. Pansy maldice bajito y su aliento golpea en la mejilla a Hermione. Ésta la mira y la morena le devuelve la mirada de frustración.

-Se debería de jubilar Mcgonagall, en serio está loca. ¿De verdad piensa que podemos limpiar todo esto antes del almuerzo?- dice mientras pega una patada a uno de los baldes para arratrarlo hasta un estantería. La estancia estaba en las mazmorras del castillo, cerca de la clase de Pociones y la sala común de Slytherin. Las ventanas daban al lago y se filtraba una luz verdosa poco luminosa, por eso había grandes lámparas de araña. Trofeos de antiguos alumnos, de distintas épocas, algunos tan antiguos como el propio castillo. Fotos de antiguos héroes levantando galardones de Quidittch, de las casas o de Premios Anuales. Hermione reconoció al instante al hermano de Ron, Percy. El único Weasley, al menos que la castaña conociese, que se dejaba guiar por la ambición, por el poder. Otra foto le llama la atención de forma sobrehumana.

-Pansy, deberías de ver esto.-dice mientras sigue sin apartar la vista del pequeño objeto.

Extrañada la morena por el tono de voz de Hermione se acerca hasta ella, quedando hombro con hombro, escudriña con sus ojos esmeraldas la instantánea que le señala la otra chica. Desvía sus ojos hasta otras cercanas, en donde aparecen ellas dos como prefectas. Vuelve a mirar a la primera y se sorprende mucho. La fecha impresa es de hace treinta años. Una chica muy parecida a la morena, con el pelo más largo y de ojos marrones con el uniforme Slytherin y otra joven raramente parecida a Hermione, con el pelo con brillos rojizos, un poco más alta y más rechoncha, vistiendo los colores de Gryffindor. Pero eso no es lo más insólito, lo más misterioso es que ambas mujeres aparecen abrazadas, demasiado juntas y se miran fijamente mientras se sonríen. Pero hay un detalle más, una mano se desliza por la espalda de la Gryffindor hasta reposar en su trasero y la morena le dedica una mueca de lo más sensual.

-Es, es, es tu madre.- lo dice tartamudeando, temiendo la respuesta de Pansy. Pero la morena está tan asombrada que sólo boquea sin emitir ningún sonido.- Y mi tía.

Entonces si, la mira confusa y parpadea varias veces.

-No tiene el mismo apellido que tú.- dice incrédula.

-Es la hermana de mi madre.-contesta escueta.- Además familiar mío o no, está claro lo que significa esa foto.

-¿Y que significa Hermione?.- le pregunta con un tono más fuerte.

-Pues qué..- la castaña tiene miedo de la actitud que ha tomado la morena.- Pues que estaban juntas.

-No digas tonterías. Seguro que ha sido cosa de Mcgonagall, para que nos llevemos mejor. ¿En serio se pensaba que con esta artimaña iba a engañarme? Por el amor de Merlín, soy una Slytherin.- dice mientras camina alterada por la sala, hasta llegar a la copa de los Tres Magos.- Y mi madre odia a los Sangre Sucia, incluso a los mestizos los ve como inferiores.

-¿Y si se llegaron a enamorar? El amor no tiene barreras Pansy.- se situó a su lado, viendo brillar la copa de cristal con rayos azulados.

-Para todas las personas hay límites.

-Sólo las que nos imponemos a nosotros mismos.

-Entonces, ¿podrías enamorarte de cualquier persona? ¿Aunque sea otra mujer? ¿Te podrías enamorar de mí?.- la miró expectante esperando una respuesta, pero Hermione no contestó. Miró sus labios rojos resplandecientes por el brillo de labios.

-No la toques.- le advirtió a la Slytherin al ver la intención de la chica y recordando involuntariamente el asesinato de Cedric Diggory. Pansy negó con la cabeza, no por lo que la castaña había dicho, si no por lo que callaba. Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras de prevención y acarició con la yema de los dedos la suave superficie de vidrio.

Un sonido de explosión y un opaco humo se extendió inmediatamente después del contacto. Hermione se agachó rápidamente e intentaba palpar el cuerpo de Pansy, pero en el sitio en el que antes estaba la morena, no había nada.

-¿Pansy? ¿Estás bien?.- decía mientras tosía la Gryffindor.

-Estoy aquí.- oyó a la Slytherin decir a tres metros de ella.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia al ver la imagen. Pansy estaba de pié con cara de pocos amigos, el pelo revuelto y un sin fin de papelitos de colores adornándola entera. Sortilegios Weasley había vuelto a hacer un gran trabajo. Se agachó desternillándose y sujetándose el abdomen, que le dolía de tanto reírse.

-¿Así que te hace gracia? Ya veremos ahora.- Pansy se abalanzó con rapidez hacia ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos e impregnándola con confeti.- Ya no te hace tanta, ¿Eh leona?

Y no, Hermione ya no reía. La posición en la que estaban era exactamente como en la vieja fotografía y a la castaña esa situación la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Notaba el cuerpo de Pansy contra el suyo, sus pechos aplastándose contra los propios, la pelvis de una golpeando contra la otra, los muslos enredados y sus brazos en su espalda, pegándola contra la piel de la morena. Sus caras a pocos centímetros, sus respiraciones acariciándoles las mejillas. Hermione elevó una de sus manos y le quitó con cuidado un pequeño papel de color morado de la frente. Acarició la delicada tez de su bella adversaria con una delicadeza extrema. Ahí fue cuando se le borró la sonrisa a Pansy, consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no soltó a la Gryffindor, interesada en la reacción de la otra chica. Se miraron reconociéndose, observando más allá del iris, vislumbrando un trocito de alma.

Fue la morena quién se tentó primero con los labios de Hermione, con su forma y su color. Después fue Hermione llamada como un mosquito por una luz que aunque atrayente, podía ser mortal. Pero nada importaba ya. Nada porque Pansy acortó el minúsculo espacio que había entre ellos, colisionándolos levemente. Un choque leve y tierno pero tan fuerte como dos trenes descarrilando. Entonces todo fue mucho más pasional, mucho más primario. Sacando esas sensaciones que tanto tiempo habían estado encarceladas, esperando con ansia un suspiro de libertad. Se devoraban la boca, Hermione respondía con la misma intensidad con la que recibía los besos de Pansy. Se sintió enloquecer un poco más cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de la Slytherin lamerle los labios. Y gimió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, saliendo del interior de su pecho. Hermione sentía la boca de Pansy dejar un rastro abrasador por cada beso y quería más. La morena notaba el calor que desprendía la Gryffindor entre sus brazos y cómo la castaña se volvía más intrépida con cada lamida. Y es que la lujuria las consumía y ellas se dejaban arder.


	8. Juego Sucio

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Sexy- Tomboy: A la tía de Hermione me la he sacado de la chistera jajaja Porqué no se si existe o no, pero a veces la historia exige.

NoveltyWhite: Espero que quién esté arriba te oiga, que no se me escape la musa de las yemas de los de dos.

Maximus17: Muchas gracias, era lo que pretendía pero no sabía si lo había logrado.

SimplementeYo: Esos finales….siempre dejándonos en tensión, con ganas de más. Benditos sean jajaja En este capítulo iba a ser muy mala con el final, pero lo he dejado por el momento. Gracias a ti.

Yukie5: ¡Hola! Agradecerte que te hayas animado a dejar el review, que más vale tarde que nunca. He de reconocer que son más cortos que otros que he escrito, pero creo que al final actualizar cada tres días (más o menos) es para vuestro beneficio, puesto que la espera es más corta. O al menos así lo había pensado. Espero que disfrutes de este también.

NOTA: Creo que dejaré este fic aparcado por UNA SEMANA, para terminar el segundo capítulo de "YA TE GUSTARÍA" porque me está costando escribirlo. Se me cruzan ideas de los dos fics y luego no me acuerdo ni de unas ni de otras. Digo creo porque soy un poco desastre e igual me revolotea algún pensamiento y tengo que escribirlo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, A LOS FAVORITOS, A LOS FOLLOWERS Y A LOS LECTORES FANTASMA TAMBIÉN.

* * *

Pansy gimió al separarse de los labios de Hermione pero no deshizo el abrazo. Era tan excitante la Gryffindor, que sentía palpitar con furia su corazón. Tenía sed de más, de más besos, de más piel. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentando regular su respiración. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y la morena lo notaba al sostenerla. Justo en el momento en el que se dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca de Pansy, la castaña abría sus ojos color miel lentamente.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de dónde estaba, de lo que acababa de hacer y de que le había gustado mucho más de lo que debería rozarse así con su enemiga. Se apartó bruscamente de la morena, empujándole de los hombros. Pansy la miró con confusión, pues no entendía el cambio de actitud de la castaña. La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, dando pasos cortos hacia atrás. Pero Pansy no iba a permitir que se marchara así después de ese pasional beso. Agarró a Hermione por los hombros sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento a los ojos, la castaña sabía lo que pretendía la Slytherin.

-No Pansy. No puedo.

Pero la morena la ignoró y acercó una vez más sus labios a los de la otra chica. Hermione tardó en contestar pero pronto los movió al suave compás que marcaba Pansy. Nada en comparación con el anterior, mucho más lento, más romántico.

-Por favor, Pansy, para.- suplicó Hermione en el cuello de la morena.

-Me lo dicen tus palabras, pero no tus actos.- contestó algo triste la Slytherin, pero aún así se alejó de ella. Con parsimonia, acariciando al paso y por último soltando la mano de la otra chica. Un gesto más, como cualquier otro, pero sin saberlo ninguna de las dos, algo simbólico.

A Pansy se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas, no comprendía lo que le pasaba. Su respiración agitada turbaba su pecho en un violento vaivén. Siguió con sus ojos esmeraldas el camino que había emprendido Hermione hacia la salida de la habitación y cuando pensaba en el momento en que dejaría de ver esa castaña melena, su corazón dio un vuelco. Hermione no se había podido marchar, al llegar al marco de la puerta, un hechizo invisible hizo que rebotara hacia atrás. Pansy vio espantada como la Gryffindor era despedida por los aires un par de metros, hasta dar con la espalda en el frío suelo de mármol.

-¡Hermione!- corrió hasta ella y se agachó a su lado.- ¡Hermione!

Pero la castaña no respondía, presumiblemente estaba desmayada. Comprobó la parte trasera de la cabeza de la castaña, esperando no encontrar un hilo de sangre. Estaban atrapadas en medio de miles de trofeos sin poder salir. Pansy se estaba agobiando, quería buscar ayuda, pero no podían huir de allí. Tiro una de las copas contra la puerta y la rechazó de la misma forma que a Hermione. Sin varita no podía hacer nada. Su frustración iba en aumento. Gritó hasta que le quemaron los pulmones, pero nadie apareció a su llamada de auxilio. Un miedo que pasó a ira le empezaba a recorrer por las venas. Chilló una vez más con toda esa rabia que tenía, y no, nadie la escuchó. Pero su poder como bruja hizo estallar todas las ventanas de la sala, dejando entrar el agua del lago negro.

-¡Joder! ¡Quería una salida, no ir de excursión por el lago!- dijo al ver que el líquido tampoco podía escaparse de allí. Agarró a Hermione por la espalda y sus rodillas y la levantó como pudo. Entraba mucha agua y ya la cubría por la cintura. Rezó mentalmente para que no estuvieran a mucha profundidad.

Por si eso fuera poco, temía por Hermione, porque al estar inconsciente no podía aguantar la respiración por si misma, lo cual significaba que mientras estuvieran sumergidas, la castaña seguiría intentando inhalar aire pero en cambio inhalaría el líquido azulado. Sacó a Hermione por la ventana primero y después salió ella. Con los pies se impulsó en la pared del castillo hundida. Le pesaba la túnica de Hogwarts como si fuera una pesada piedra. Pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la superficie lo más rápido posible con la castaña en brazos.

Le costó llegar al exterior y cuando lo hizo cogió una profunda bocanada de oxígeno. Colocó la cabeza de la Gryffindor en su pecho y con mano la sujetó de la cintura mientras nadaba de espalda. Se sentía muy fatigada cuando llegaron a la orilla, pero Hermione no respiraba. Estaba pálida y su tórax no se movía. No tenía tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda, así que hizo lo que había escuchado a su madre medimaga en estos casos.

Puso una de sus manos en la nariz de la chica y la otra en la barbilla, abriéndole la boca. Se inclinó y sopló con fuerza, viendo como los pulmones de la chica se expandían. Le hizo un masaje cardíaco encima de su seno izquierdo. Rezaba internamente para que diera resultado. Algunas gotas de su pelo se escurrían hasta caer encima de la cara de Hermione, que estaba inmóvil. Hasta que empezó a toser al recibir el aire de Pansy, escupiendo un poco de agua a la tierra y a la morena.

-Hermione.- dijo con dulzura acariciándole la cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.- contestó la castaña cogiendo la mano de Pansy ente las suyas. Se volvían a mirar a los ojos, no diciendo nada y diciendo todo.

-¡PARKINSON!- el grito de Malfoy asustó a ambas chicas y cuando giraron la cabeza a la Slytherin se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Todos sus compañero de casa, con sus uniformes verde y plata, las observaban.

La postura en la que estaban las dos, agarradas de la mano, observándose el iris y sonriéndose mutuamente era como las habían visto. Y cuando iba a hablar la morena, algo le agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella hacia el lago negro. Se intentó sujetar a Hermione y ésta trataba de aferrarla con toda su fuerza, que en ese momento era poca. Vio a sus amigos, los Slytherins, mirar la escena impasible, incluso Draco. Ninguno había sacado la varita para ayudarla, mientras que en los ojos de Hermione veía pura determinación y miedo. Temor que crecía a cada centímetro de piel de la morena que se le escurría entre sus manos. Con los pies en el suelo estaba haciendo un par de agujeros con la energía con la que tiraba a Pansy hacia ella.

Pero la morena sabía que Hermione no podría aguantar más, y que no la soltaría, a pesar de arrastrarla a ella también. Así que Pansy, la miró una vez más y se soltó. Hermione se sentó del impulso. Vio sus esmeraldas favoritas alejarse, sin dejar de mirarla.

Dicen que cuando llega tu hora, ves pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos. Pero ella es mucho más hermosa, incluso cómo está ahora, empapada y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Siento que sea yo la culpable, pero nada importa. Estoy volando a gran velocidad, en cambio, parece que Hermione se aleja a cámara lenta. Aún tengo la mano tendida hacia ella, pero sé que no puede hacer nada por ayudarme. Al menos la he besado, besado hasta que ardimos. Duele el golpe contra el agua, pero lastima más saber que no la volveré a ver, ni a sentir. Algo ocurre en la profundidad, no sé qué es, sólo veo borrosamente un montón de burbujitas. Y noto, otra vez, como algo tira de mí.

Para cuando el director Albus Dumbledore lanza unas cuantas Bombardas Máximas contra el agua, Hermione se ha vuelto a desmayar. Demasiadas emociones en pocos instantes.

-¡Carpe Retractum!- la voz del anciano sonó alta y clara, sin un ápice de duda.

Si Hermione estuviera despierta, podría haber visto como la morena salía disparada del centro de la superficie cristalina hasta caer junto a ella. Pansy sabía que Malfoy y los de más seguían allí con las ridículas orejeras para las Mandrágoras, que llevaban puestas para la clase de Herbología. Maldijo mentalmente y cerró los ojos, haciendo parecer desfallecida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se percibió liviana cuando la llevaron flotando hasta la enfermería.

Estuvo atenta a lo que decía la señora Promfey sobre el estado de Hermione. Se alivió al saber que estaba bien, que en unas horas despertaría. Le hizo tomar una poción de color verde moco que sabía a rayos, pero se la tragó sin protestar. Las dos pasarían la noche en la enfermería y agradeció que la enfermera se fuera a cenar, dejándolas un rato a solas.

La castaña aún no se había despertado, Pansy lo sabía sin verla. Unos pequeños ronquidos salían de Hermione, casi imperceptibles, pero para la morena que escuchaba con atención eras detectables. Sonrío con el ruido a la vez que descorría la cortina que separaba ambas camas. Allí estaba la Gryffindor, tumbada de espaldas, con la boca entreabierta. Tentadora imagen para Pansy, que tuvo la incitación de ir hasta donde ella y robarle un beso. Dentro de ella y muy a su pesar, sabía que después de esa tarde todo iba a cambiar. Después de que todos sus compañeros la vieran con ella, tendría que andar con mucho cuidado para poder quedar con ella. Suspiró, lamentándose. Oyó pasos fuera, en el pasillo, y recuperó su posición rápidamente.

-Hermione.- Oyó que decía Ronald Weasley.- Hermione.

-Lo siento tanto.- decía Ginny.- La que he liado.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estabas haciendo?- inquirió Harry a la pelirroja.

-Sólo quería ver esto.- Gin removió la blusa de la castaña para enseñarles el moratón.- Parece que Hermione tuvo una noche movidita.

-¿Por eso actuaba esta mañana de forma tan rara?- preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos dejarla tranquila. Si nos lo quiere contar, ya lo hará a su debido tiempo.- dijo Harry tranquilo. "Mini punto para Potter" pensó Pansy.

-¿Con quién creéis que se estará viendo?-dijo Ron extrañamente serio.- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que es? ¿No puede ser algún hechizo? Puede que Parkinson la haya hechizado…

"No sabes de qué forma Weasley. Ni te haces una idea." Sonrío Pansy.

-Parece que alguien la estaba besando por ahí y dejó la marca.- dijo Ginny repasándole el cardenal con la yema de su dedo índice, peligrosamente cerca del pecho izquierdo de la castaña.- La verdad es que la intriga me está matando. ¿Quién será?

-Pan…sy… ¿Pansy?- dijo Hermione aún adormilada, despertandóse con el roce de la pelirroja. A la Slytherin se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Ha dicho Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson?- gruñó Ron.

-Eso es imposible, no alucines Ronald.- dijo Harry, aunque el también lo había oído perfectamente, pero no quería que su amigo montase un espectáculo allí.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Dijo Hermione confusa. Se miró su figura buscando alguna herida, que no encontró.

-Parece que tuviste una pelea con Parkinson en la sala de Trofeos y acabasteis en el lago.- mintió Ronald, a lo que Harry y Ginny le miraron incrédulos por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pero eso es imposible, no teníamos varitas.- Y de repente todos los recuerdos estallaron en su mente, dejándola por un momento en la inopia.- ¿Ella está bien?

-Creo que sí.- dijo Harry retirando el dosel y dejando al descubierto el perfil de la morena.

-La pena es que no se la haya comido el Calamar Gigante.- dijo Ron con antipatía.- Dumbledore la sacó del lago. Sois la comidilla de todo el colegio.

-¿Por?- preguntó la castaña temerosa.

-Porque cuando os encontraron los Slytherins, Parkinson te estaba haciendo el boca a boca. Imagínate la cara que habrán puesto. El cotilleo ha corrido como la pólvora.- contestó Ginny agarrándole la mano.- No me gusta la idea, pero te salvó la vida. Aunque no sé si antes intentó matarte.

-Iba a salir por la puerta de la sala de trofeos y no recuerdo más, hasta que me desperté en la orilla de tierra y después ahora.- "Y el beso" pensó Hermione, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Pues lo que yo decía.- dijo Ron mirando con odio a Pansy.- Te lanzó un hechizo y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y que probablemente si hubieses muerto, la llevarían a Azkaban. Asquerosa serpiente rastrera.

-No digas tonterías Ronald, ya te he dicho que no teníamos varitas.- replicó Hermione.- Veo que la profesora Mcgonagall nos las ha devuelto.

-Así al menos tienes con qué protegerte.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. "Si supieras que no es de su varita, si no de su aguijón, de lo que tengo miedo."

-Nos tenemos que ir chicos, Promfey llegará en nada.- dijo Harry apresurando a los hermanos para salir.- Nos vemos Herms.

Cada uno dejó un beso en su mejilla, con promesas de ir a buscarla al día siguiente y advertencias sobre la chica Slytherin que dormía a su lado. En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó hacia la cama de al lado. Pansy parecía descansando plácidamente. La admiró por un par de minutos, la paz de su gesto, su suave piel y sus labios rojos. Y no pudo resistirse, aunque tampoco quería, y rozó sus labios con los de la morena. No tenía pensado más que ser una leve caricia pero cuando Pansy le empezó a devolver el beso, aumentando el ritmo del baile, se rindió a las descargas eléctricas que corrían por su cuerpo. Gimió cuando la morena se aferró a su cabello y tiró de él hacia su cara, profundizando con su lengua un poco más en la boca de la Gryffindor.

Se incorporó en la cama sin separarse de Hermione, aunque ahora eran besos cortos que permitían coger un poco de aire. Se liberó un segundo de sus labios de fresa, para sentarse en el borde del lecho y colocar a la castaña entre sus piernas abiertas. Hermione puso sus manos temblorosas en el cuello y en la espalda de la morena, sujetándose fuertemente a ella. Pansy las fue bajando por los brazos de la Gryffindor, para pasar a su cintura y descender al final al trasero de la otra chica. Lo apretó, acercando a Hermione más a su cuerpo. Un suspiro y un gemido que se mezclaron entre ambos labios, dejaban escapar un poco de esa encendida pasión.

Pansy quería comerse a aquella castaña, arrancándole la corbata de Gryffindor a mordiscos y la ropa interior también. Se levantó de un salto y Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás y de no ser por los musculados brazos de la morena hubiese caído al suelo. La guió de espaldas hasta su cama, para después tumbarla. Se tumbó encima de ella, y la piltra se quejó con un chirrido por el peso extra. Se restregaba haciendo movimientos sensuales encima de Hermione. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña y recorrió el cuello de la Gryffindor a lametada limpia, con mordiscos calculados y besos reparadores. Hermione se aventuró a clavar sus uñas por debajo de la camisa de Pansy, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. La castaña soltaba gemidos contenidos cerca del oído de la morena que hacían que la segunda se volviera loca de deseo, de hacerla gritar su nombre tan alto que todo el castillo se percatara de ello. Pansy estaba entretenida en la base del cuello, donde sentía el pulso de Hermione, cuando notó las traviesas manos de la chica sopesar sus grandes pechos. Los estrujó con una mezcla de delicadeza y brío que hizo que fuera ahora la morena quién suspirara contra la piel de Hermione.

-Eso es jugar sucio, gatita.- Su voz más ronca y sensual envolvió a la castaña.

Pansy abría con lentitud los botones de la camisa blanca y por cada uno que desabrochaba dejaba un beso en el espacio nuevo. Se empezaba a ver el sujetador blanco de la Gryffindor cuando oyeron voces detrás de la puerta de la enfermería. La Slytherin tanteó la mesilla de la castaña, sin separar sus labios del moratón, y con un airado movimiento de varita hizo un "Fermaporta". Sabía que no tendría mucho más tiempo, pero antes de alejarse de Hermione quería hacer una cosa más. Notaba a Hermione nerviosa, intentando que se moviera, pero a la vez reticente de acabar el contacto con ella. Bajó con la mano un poco más la blusa de la chica, dejando ver sus senos tapados con la ropa interior, y sin previo aviso mordió uno de los pezones con fuerza por encima de la tela. Hermione gimió de sorpresa y de placer, y se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Pansy.

-Esta me la pagas, Parkinson.- dijo la castaña en broma con la voz ahogada.

Para cuando la señora Promfey entró de nuevo, las dos chicas parecían dormir profundamente. Aunque todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante.


	9. Estrellas Centelleantes

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

DjPuMa13g: ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero que te guste este capi.

Sexy-Tembo: En este capi, queda claro quién manda en los Slytherins. Ginny las lía parda XD

Jessi-04: ¡Gracias! Más tarde que pronto, pero aquí está.

SimplementeYo: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, en nada seguiré con "Ya te gustaría"

Maximus17: Habrá más, lo prometo.

Samuel6: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por tomarte el tiempo y el esfuerzo en dejar un review en un idioma que no es el tuyo. No tengas vergüenza, está muy bien escrito. Por fin, aquí está. Perdón por el retraso. Espero que te guste.

Gracias por los reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a todos los lectores. Gracias.

* * *

¿Quién se siente desgraciado por no ser Rey, sino un Rey destronado?- Blaise Pascal

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron extrañas para las dos chicas, la presión de los exámenes se notaba en el aire. Además del añadido desprecio que había ido en aumento por los Slytherins hacia Hermione. Todos los ataques los capitaneaba Malfoy del brazo con Pansy. En cierta manera dolía verla allí agarrada del rubio con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara de los dos. Pero lo entendía, Pansy ahora estaba bajo la sospecha de todos sus compañeros de Casa, sobre todo de Greengrass, que la seguía a todas partes.

Amigo o no, Draco había hecho todo lo posible para convencer al resto de que la morena había salvado a aquella sangre sucia porque si no cargaría con su asesinato y la mandarían a Azkaban. Algunos apoyaban esa teoría, otros en cambio la negaban y definían a Pansy como una traidora. De todos modos Malfoy, como el rey, les había hecho callar y había dado su ayuda a Pansy, reafirmándola en su posición de reina.

Y Hermione, era capaz de distinguir la máscara que cubría aquella blanquecina tez de arrogancia y chulería, a la verdadera cara de la morena, de mayor calidez en el corazón. Se buscaban como siempre, con miradas alentadoras entre miles de estudiantes, con furtivas y coquetas sonrisas entre clases y con disimulados roces en los pasillo de piedra. La Gryffindor se estaba desesperando por mantener una conversación con ella, pero entendía que la coacción de los demás hacían mella en ambas. Incluso Pansy, más arriesgada, más atrevida, había recatado sus movimientos en la partida.

Notaba la ansiedad también en la morena y la tristeza de su mirada cada vez que se cruzaban. También distinguía la incomodidad por la cercanía con Daphne Greengrass, que la seguía como si fuese su guardaespaldas. Cuando se percataba de su presencia, se apreciaba en su gesto lo que la agobiaba aquella chica. Pansy resoplaba y se tocaba el puente de la nariz, buscando la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no estallar contra aquella insoportable compañera. Pero pensaba en Hermione, si pasaba un tiempo prudencial, algún día podría estar con ella a solas otra vez. Así que erguía la cabeza, la miraba por encima del hombro y le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina.

Por si esa situación no fuese ya difícil, el hecho de que Draco le recordase cada poco los exámenes, la ponía más nerviosa. Siempre se ponía así, aunque se supiera la lección de la A a la Z. Sabía que Hermione había dejado de ir por la biblioteca, porque en esas fechas se llenaba de gente y hacían mucho ruido como para concentrarse, porque había escuchado a Ginebra Weasley decírselo a las hermanas Patil en el cuarto de baño. Algo que sí le animaba era saber que en varios exámenes coincidirían los Gryffindors y los Slytherins.

El jueves, el último día de las evaluaciones, Hermione desayunaba junto con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de su libro de Encantamientos, intentaba pinchar a ciegas con el tenedor un poco de sus huevos revueltos, que se caían una y otra vez en el plato.

-Hermione me estás poniendo nerviosísima, o comes, o lees, pero no las dos.- le regañó Ginny, en un tono casi igual a como lo haría la señora Weasley.

-Perdón, es que estoy repasando.- dijo un poco avergonzada la castaña, cerrando su libro de un golpe.- Por fin los dos últimos y después vacaciones. Creo que me vendrá bien un poco de relax.

Se le notaba cansada, con la cara más pálida y los rasgos un poco más marcados. Pero sobre todo se le notaba triste, con la mirada apagada, perdida entre miles de pergaminos. Sus amigos se lo habían insinuado con delicadeza pero ella le quitaba importancia o se lo achacaba a los estudios.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a la Madriguera con nosotros?- la invitó Ginny.

-Iré con mis padres a esquiar, un deporte muggle.- añadió tras ver la confusión en los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

-¿Deporte? ¿Tú?- se mofó Ron.- Habría que verte.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a responder porque el profesor Slughorn reclamaba su atención. Le tendía un sobre muy elegante a ella, a Harry y a Ginny. Los tres Gryffindors se miraron entre sí y la cogieron con cierta desconfianza.

-Espero que puedan venir, será una grata velada. Que pasen un buen día.

"Es todo un honor invitarle a mi fiesta de las eminencias, el viernes, en el salón de baile a las 22:00. Se ruega ir de gala y tener buena presencia. El acompañante deberá poseer también invitación. Atentamente, Horace Slughorn."

Terminó de leer Hermione bajo la atención de Harry, Ginny y Ron. Resopló, moviendo graciosamente su flequillo, justo en el momento en el que el profesor le entregaba una carta igual a Pansy Parkinson. Eso le llamó la atención, ya que fue a la única Slytherin a la que convidó. Ni siquiera a Malfoy. Hermione se echó a reír por la cara de pasmo que se le quedó a Draco al no obtener la carta. Pansy conectó sus ojos color verde esmeralda inmediatamente con los de ella, advirtiéndola. Efectivamente, Malfoy también se había girado al mirarla con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Esa idiota sangre sucia.- dijo con odio el chico Slytherin.- Necesita un recordatorio de a quien le debe tener respeto. De todas formas, nadie quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Tira eso, Pansy.

-Draco, deberías de ver más allá de Granger.- insinuó Parkinson, señalando con la cabeza al chico moreno que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de la castaña.

-Potter…-Sonrío de forma malévola a Pansy.- A veces se me olvida la inteligencia que posees. Eres digna de tenerte a mi lado. Irás a esa fiesta, y yo contigo.

Sentenció dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica, mientras ella no perdía detalle de Hermione, la cual vio perfectamente el gesto de asombro de Pansy.

Esa misma noche, estando todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin en la torre de astronomía, entraba la profesora Sinistra con determinación.

-Muy bien alumnos, esta vez será un examen práctico. Entrareis por parejas por orden alfabético a la sala contigua y mirando por el telescopio responderéis a las cuestiones que os toquen. Las parejas serán las mismas que en el trabajo, así me aseguraré de que no copiáis. Millicent Bulstrode y Dean Thomas, seréis los primeros.- les entregó un pergamino y se perdieron por la puerta de la izquierda.

Pansy y Hermione sonrieron para sí disimuladamente. Después de unos cuantos turnos más les tocó a ellas. El sonido del portón al cerrarse tras ellas fue como una melodía para ellas. Pero para asombro de Pansy, Hermione se puso a graduar el telescopio.

-¿No me vas a dar ni un beso?- interrogó la morena, sentándose a su lado.

-Estamos en mitad de un examen, Pansy.- respondió Hermione, mirando por su ocular las estrellas.

-Me dirás que no me has echado de menos.- contestó sarcástica la Slytherin, observando ella también por el suyo. Posó su mano sigilosa en el trasero de la Gryffindor, que pegó un pequeño salto por el susto.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-No lo parece.

-No quiero discutir.- Se notaba en ambas el agotamiento de esa semana.- Sólo quiero acabar con esto.

-¿Con lo nuestro?- respondió con voz extraña la morena.

-Con los exámenes.- resopló Hermione.- Por favor, hagamos esto bien. Tenemos la fiesta de mañana para divertirnos.

-Vendrá Malfoy, aunque no tiene invitación.- contestó desgana Pansy, tanto por la actitud de la Gryffindor como porque el rubio asistiría.

-Le echarán.- dijo firme Hermione.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque según te vea aparecer por la puerta, conjuraré un "Homenum revelio". Nos merecemos una noche en paz.

Al ver que la morena no contestaba, la Gryffindor apartó sus ojos miel de los brillantes astros para encontrarse con sus contrarios. Pansy la observaba fijamente, con la pluma en la mano, levantada al vuelo y una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su tez blanca.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Hermione riéndose.

-A veces me sorprendes demasiado.- contestó acariciándole la mejilla.

La voz de la profesora Sinistra, que retumbó en la sala advirtiéndoles que sólo tenían quince minutos más, las asustó a ambas. Al mismo tiempo, que las chicas volvían a su tarea, en las mazmorras del castillo, Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass discutían acaloradamente.

-Te he dicho que no irás y punto.- le dijo Malfoy a la chica, pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio.

-No entiendo porqué he de quedarme aquí. Soy mucho más hábil que tú ocultándome.- le decía con veneno en los ojos.

-Hay cosas que se escapan a tu entender, Greengrass. Así que no te entrometas por tus ambiciones de niñata mimada.- le advirtió con el dedo índice.

-¿Y tú qué pretensiones tienes Draco? ¿Casarte con una traidora? ¿Besar la boca que tiene las babas de una sangres sucia?- le contestó mordazmente.

-Te lo diré una vez, sólo una. Pansy y yo tenemos una misión muy importante, no te entrometas o lo pagarás muy caro. Y por cierto, Pansy siempre será mucho mejor que tú en todo.- se fue dejando a la chica sola y llena de rabia.

Daphne Greengrass podía tener muchos defectos, pero no era tonta. Podía comportarse como una malcriada cuando no contaban con ella, pero entendía, que esta vez, por su propio bien, estorbaba. Y por una vez en su vida, sintió verdadero miedo por el futuro incierto que se presentaba para el mundo mágico.

* * *

-¡Últimos cinco minutos!

Hermione escribía velozmente en su pergamino, mientras que la morena la observaba detenidamente.

-Hermione, has puesto información de más. Déjalo ya, por favor.- suplicó la Slytherin.

-¡Listo!- dijo orgullosa la Gryffindor, intentando levantarse.

-No corras tanto.- la sujetó con delicadeza del brazo Pansy.- Dame un beso.

-Nos van a pillar.- dijo nerviosa la castaña.

-Uno rápido, quedan un par de minutos.- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios rojos hasta casi rozar los de la otra chica.

Pansy vio otra vez ese brillo de emoción en los ojos de Hermione, y estaba casi segura de que la Gryffindor iba a tirar el examen por el aire y se iba a lanzar a su cuello. No fue así, y cuando empezaba su carcajada por su ocurrencia, Hermione acortó el pequeño espacio que había entre ellas.

Un beso hambriento, herido, necesitado de los labios ajenos para sanarse. Un beso urgente, mal disimulado. Chocando violentos los labios, hinchándose a cada compás, a cada estridencia de dientes golpeando. Manos perdiéndose en suave pelo negro y recorriendo la estrecha cintura de piel blanca. Pechos clamando aire, gargantas desgarrándose a cada suspiro y dos cuerpos, que ardientes, se iban fundiendo en uno. Y las estrellas lejanas en el firmamento, viéndolas brillar, como si fueran un astro más.

Volvieron al aula, fingiendo una discusión para que nadie sospechase lo que realmente había ocurrido. Se sonrieron una vez más, antes de tomar caminos opuestos, ambas con el mismo palpitar.

Cuando la castaña llegó a su sala común, Harry y Ginny la recibieron desde el sofá más cercano al fuego. Se dejó caer en medio de los dos, con una sonora espiración.

-Se te ve contenta. ¿Te ha salido bien el examen?- preguntó Harry, que se veía alegre también.

-Ha sido fantástico.- respondió, aunque no se refería exactamente al cuestionario.

-Sabía que lo harías bien Herms.- le dijo Ginny abrazándola.- ¿Mañana irás a la fiesta de Slughorn?

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Tienes acompañante?- le preguntó Harry.

-No, iré sola. Quién sabe, quizás encuentre a alguien allí.- rió ante la cara de sorpresa de los dos amigos.

-Vaya Harry, nuestra Hermione se nos está haciendo mayor.- se carcajeó la pequeña Weasley, golpeándole amistosamente en el hombro a la Gryffindor mayor.

Los tres rieron con las llamas de la chimenea crepitando, cada uno soñando con lo que más anhelaban.


	10. Baile Desenfrenado

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Patrick658: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo en leerlo y la molestia en dejar un review. Bueno, nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil.

Gracias a los reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a esos lectores fantasma, que aunque no se dejan ver, siempre están ahí.

* * *

Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?- Jacinto Benavente.

Esa noche Hermione optó por dejarse el pelo suelto, un poco más ondulado de lo que habitualmente lo tenía. Parecía una auténtica melena de león y le daba un toque exóticamente salvaje. Eligió un vestido de un rojo pasión, demasiado provocador, que nunca se hubiese atrevido a ponerse de no ser porque Pansy iba también a la fiesta. Sí, Hermione Granger, había dejado de ser la inocente alumna para convertirse en toda una femme fatal. Los zapatón con tacón, le redefinían el músculo de la pierna, de una forma sensual y la ajustada tela de su atuendo enmarcaba perfectamente todas las curvas que había escondido durante tantos años tras el uniforme una talla más grande de Hogwarts.

Pero a pesar de todo su cambio físico, Hermione Granger era la misma estudiante brillante, amiga fiel y por desgracia, seguía con su inseguridad. Así que asomó la cabeza por las escaleras que bajaban desde el dormitorio de las chicas hasta la sala principal de Gryffindor. Vio a Harry, vestido con su elegante túnica y una graciosa pajarita en el cuello, y a Ginny, que con el vestido color champán, resplandecía a la danza de las llamas de la chimenea. Resopló un par de veces antes de apoyar su pié izquierdo en el primer escalón. Al sonido del tacón golpeando la madera, sus dos amigos giraron a contemplarla.

Harry se recolocó sus gafas, como si estuviera viendo mal y la menor de los Weasley abrió tremendamente sus ojos a la par que le sonreía de oreja a oreja a su amiga.

-Está guapísima.-dijo Harry, más para sí que para las chicas.

Ya no eran sólo un par de ojos los que seguían el camino descendente de Hermione, sino que todos los presentes la observaban, muchos con la boca abierta de incredulidad. Entre ellos Ron, que se la comía con la vista. Hermione rió nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte carmesí. Le dio dos besos a Ginny, y uno a Harry. Casi inconscientemente se escondió detrás de ellos para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya?- suplicó inquieta.

-Hermione.- la llamó Ron detrás suyo.- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Ginny rió y le pegó un codazo a Harry, que a su lado, esperaba ansioso una respuesta de la castaña. Hermione miró con cariño a su amigo pelirrojo y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de agradecimiento.

-Al final resulta que sí que voy a ser una chica.- resolvió airosa la Gryffindor, poniéndole un toque de humor.

-Deberíamos ir, se nos va a hacer tarde.- comentó Harry con un carraspeo.

Las dos chicas se posicionaron a ambos lados del chico moreno y asiéndole del brazo, los tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el salón de baile. La castaña le agarraba fuertemente del brazo, clavándole las finas uñas a través de la delgada tela, porque a cada paso su intranquilidad iba en aumento. Por los murmuros que a su pasar resonaban en los pasillos de piedra, por la propia expectación de ver a Pansy y de su reacción al verla vestida así.

Se toparon con Neville fuera del portón de entrada, vestido con pantalones negros de pinza y una chaquetilla blanca y unos guantes a juego. El chico no levantó la vista hacia sus tres compañeros de casa y como un autómata les pidió amablemente la invitación.

-Oh, hola Harry, Ginny, Her…- Volvió a leer el trozo de papel incrédulo. - Hermione.

-Hola Neville.- saludaron los tres al unísono.

-Veo que te las has ingeniado para estar en la fiesta.- comentó Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-En realidad es un trabajo extraescolar para subir nota en Pociones.- dijo desganado el chico.

-Ya sabes que cuando quieras, te ayudo.- respondió Hermione afable.

-Lo sé, es que estabas muy estresada y no quería molestarte…- explicó el chico.

-Para la próxima, sólo dímelo.- dijo con dulzura.

-Por cierto Neville, el traje de pingüino te queda como un guante.- halagó Ginny.- Seguro que hoy vuelves acompañado.

El chico se sonrojó, les deseó que se lo pasaran bien y con un gesto de su mano, les convidó a pasar. Ninguno de los Gryffindors esperaba lo que había detrás de esa puerta. Una estancia rematadamente distinguida, con las paredes talladas con ángeles y con una bóveda central de la que colgaba una imperiosa lámpara de araña. Justo debajo una mesa redonda, más pequeña de lo que intuían, en la que apenas había sitio para ocho comensales.

-¿Y esto es la fiesta de las eminencias?- resopló Ginny desilusionada.

Encima de cada plato un cartel escrito, con letra estilosa, los nombres de los asistentes. Hermione recorrió el círculo perfecto de la mesa, murmurando cada comensal. Había una silla más ornamentada que las otras, que evidentemente pertenecía al profesor Slughorn, desde su derecha hasta su izquierda.

-Cormac McLaggen. Ugh. Ginny. Yo. Harry. Parkinson. Luna y Marcus Belby...- finalizó la castaña con una mueca.

-Sin duda alguna el profesor quiere tenerte cerca, estás enfrente de él. Gracias a Merlín que me ha tocado enfrente Luna, así por lo menos podemos charlar.- resopló Ginny.- ¿Y a ti quién te ha tocado enfrente Herms?

-Pansy…Parkinson.- contestó, mirando detrás de su amiga pelirroja y de Harry, porque allí en todo su esplendor acababa de hacer aparición la chica Slytherin.

Majestuosa. Casi divina, casi celestial. Como una bella ilusión de un oasis en medio del desierto. Altanera, con la barbilla alzada con solemne gesto de misteriosa frialdad. Sublime reina del hielo. Con sombras negras realzando el verde vivo de sus ojos, que como dos faros alumbraban la sala. Sin su pintalabios, aún sus labios eran de un rojo tenue, dándole una pincelada de naturalidad. Su vestido del mismo color que sus orbes, aunque en un tono muy oscuro, como el bosque en la noche, pegado como una segunda piel, la hacía parecer una auténtica serpiente. A su manera hermosa, a su manera mortal. Algunas plumas negras adornaban el relieve del escote, y a Hermione le recordó al cisne negro. Grandiosa, e igual que hermosa, mentirosa. Llevaba en su mano derecha una copa de Champagne, que llevó a sus labios de una manera delicada y un pequeño sorbo de la bebida espumosa se perdió más allá ellos.

Fue Ginny, quién la sacó de ese trance, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

-He de reconocer que está guapa.- dijo la pelirroja, agarrando de la cintura a Hermione, acercando su boca al oído de la castaña.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la Slytherin, que en las sombras camuflada, no quitaba la vista de Hermione. De la perfección en sus rasgos, de lo atractiva que estaba. De su figura, bien detallada, de su escote incitativo, de sus piernas que parecían no tener fin. De su sonrisa innata, de sus ojos relumbrantes, de su piel exultante. De esa risa espontánea, de ese gesto despreocupado acariciando el brazo de sus amigos. Y deseó ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar de ellos y poder contemplarla en toda su gloria.

Cuando el anfitrión hizo aparición, se sentaron cada uno en su lugar. Puestos perfectos, casi hechos a medida. Y las dos chicas, enfrentadas cara a cara, resistiéndose a la tentación. Y es que para Hermione, Pansy Parkinson era una obra de arte digna de analizar a todas horas. Esa distinción, incluso comiendo, la hacían parecer de verdad una reina. Sus ademanes, ya conocidos por la castaña, eran tan insinuantes. Esa forma de envolver el tenedor entre sus labios, sacando la punta de la lengua para recibir el cubierto; ese movimiento perfecto de cabeza, apartando de su cara el lacio pelo; ese levantamiento de párpados a cámara lenta para después clavar sus orbes como dos puñales.

Saca su pitillera plateada, con un escudo grabado y un encendedor con el mismo relieve. Posa un cigarrillo en su boca y con habilidad lo enciende. Deja salir despacio el humo, que en poco tiempo torna el aire con formas blancas e invade la sala de un fuerte olor a cereza.

-Señorita Parkinson, está prohibido fumar aquí.- dijo Slughorn, que durante la cena se ha dedicado a hacer un interrogatorio a los comensales.- Por favor, apáguelo.

-Profesor Slughorn, siempre organizando fiestas para disimular el vacío.- se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus codos en el mantel blanco.- Un fiesta es para celebrar, para disfrutar.

Aún así lo apaga, estrellándolo contra su plato, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria., dejando un manchón de cenizas en la cara porcelana. Sonríe a toda la mesa falsamente y parece que va a hacer algo más, pero no, se queda en su sitio expectante a la reacción de los demás.

-Espero que algún día logréis grandes méritos. Se espera mucho de vosotros.- dijo el profesor amablemente.- A lo largo de mi vida como profesor he conocido a alumnos como vosotros, triunfadores natos, que con esfuerzo y empeño han llegado a lo más alto. Y para finalizar, como bien dice la señorita Parkinson, esto es una fiesta. He invitado a más estudiantes para que se unan, ahora a las doce, al baile. Gozar del inicio de las vacaciones navideñas.

Efectivamente, a medianoche, empiezan a llegar más gente, hasta que casi se llena por completo la estancia. Ahora transformada, en una pista de baile, con escenario incluido, donde tocan "Las Brujas de Macbeth". Algunos Hufflepuff llevan whiskey de fuego, que echan al recipiente del ponche.

Hermione lleva cuatro vasos de esa bebida, sin saber que ha sido adulterada. Se nota algo mareada, pero culpa a las vueltas que le hace dar Ginny al sonar su canción favorita. Está tan sofocada que parece un foco más. Va al baño, dejando a la pelirroja, a Luna y a Harry bailoteando. Se mira al espejo y vuelve a reír tontamente, a través de él ve entrar a la chica Slytherin, que porta un semblante serio.

-¿T e lo estás pasando bien?- suelta, intentando mantener los celos a raya.

-La verdad es que sí.- se acerca con paso tambaleante y se cuelga de su cuello.

La morena, en plenas facultades, la arrastra hasta el cubículo más alejado de la puerta. Conjura un Fermaporta e insonoriza el pequeño espacio.

-Estás borracha.- afirma la morena, resoplando.

-¿Y?- le contesta Hermione descarada.

-Pensé que esta era nuestra noche.- le dice algo decepcionada.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo vaya a ser?- suelta coqueta.

Se acerca a Pansy y la empuja, hasta que las nalgas de la morena hacen contacto con la tapa del retrete. Se abalanza sobre sus labios, que la reciben con sorpresa pero le responden con la misma pasión. Hermione se sienta encima de Pansy, haciendo que su vestido se suba tanto que casi se le ve la ropa interior. La Slytherin la acerca hacia ella, agarrándola del trasero, mientras cuela su lengua en la boca de la castaña. Lame su contraria, invitándola a jugar. Gimen labio contra labio. La castaña no suelta la melena negra, no queriéndose separar de su nueva adicción. La primera en temblar es Hermione, porque Pansy le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con una mezcla de brío y delicadeza que hace que un escalofrío recorra toda la espina dorsal de la Gryffindor.

La leona desatada, araña superficialmente la espalda descubierta de su amante, dejando rosadas marcas en la nívea piel. Sujeta a la morena de su marcada mandíbula y choca sus bocas con violencia. La fina línea del dolor y del placer. Le muerde el labio inferior y tira de él, hasta que escurridizo se escapa de entre sus dientes. Lo lame con la punta de la lengua, curándolo. Y Pansy, igual de inquieta, atrapa la juguetona lengua y la succiona dentro de su boca. Se miran un instante, tan profundamente que temen perderse más allá del espejo del alma. Y las dos, lo intuyen, lo saben, ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	11. No Controles

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Sexy-Tomboy: Efectivamente capítulo caliente, caliente. Tranquilo, no pasa nada y darte las gracias por tu fidelidad, siempre comentando.

Jessi-04: Soy un poco mala, pero piensa que lo bueno se hace esperar…Y creo que no te decepcionaré con este capítulo.

Guest: Muchas gracias. Es que Hermione se reprime demasiado y cuando se libera…Arde Troya. Se resuelve que ha pasado con Malfoy en este capi, espero que te guste.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos, a los reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a los lectores fantasma. Desde Enero hasta ahora, las cinco historias que he subido, han recibido 20.000 visitas y no puedo más que daros las gracias otra vez.

* * *

"Llega un momento en que debemos comprender que los límites no mantienen a los demás a distancia, que no nos protegen de los problemas, de las tentaciones, que sólo provocan que te encierres en ti mismo, apartándote de la vida. Entonces, o decides marchitarte y permanecer dentro de los límites, o abandonarte a mil placeres franqueando esos propios límites.".- Katherine Pancol.

Aún con los labios pegados, oyen claramente la puerta del servicio cerrándose. Se quedan extremadamente quietas, intentado oír algo. Poco después resuena un susurro de una persona que no debería estar ahí.

-Pansy, Pansy.- dijo el chico, abriendo el primer compartimento.

Hermione se maldice mentalmente por dejarse obnubilar por la belleza de Pansy y no acordarse de que Draco Malfoy iba con ella escondido. Se levanta deprisa del regazo de la morena y cuando ésta se levanta, se sitúa detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, no puede escucharnos.- le dice Pansy encarándose a ella.- No puede vernos juntas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¿Y qué hacemos?- le respondió la castaña nerviosa.

-Me haré invisible y cuando esté delante de la puerta, la empujaré con fuerza para darte unos segundos.- le acarició la mejilla.- Hazle un Desmaius. ¿Entendido?

Sin esperar contestación posa con seguridad sus tacones en la tapa del váter, se remanga el vestido y sube. Se inclina hasta apoyar las manos en la parte del marco y asoma la cabeza para ver el resto de la estancia. Hermione mientras, descorre el pestillo con manos temblorosas y hace fuerza hacia ella para que no se abra. Se asusta muchísimo cuando Pansy pega una patada tan fuerte a la puerta, que astilla un poco la madera por la parte de las bisagras. Malfoy está detrás, tapándose la nariz sangrante con ambas manos, y es sólo por un instante el que consigue ver los ojos color miel de Hermione Granger antes de desmayarse. Entre las dos lo meten donde se habían estado comiendo a besos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta la Gryffindor insegura.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos con lo que empezamos?- le responde Pansy para atrapar el labio inferior de Hermione y morderlo, pero la castaña mira el cuarto de baño aterrorizada de que alguien más aparezca.- Escucha, vete al segundo piso y busca la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, enfrente de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Te hará un acertijo, y si lo aciertas te dejará entrar a un pasadizo. Ve a la derecha de la armadura y golpea tres veces con la varita, te espero allí.

Le robó un beso más, suplicando en sus adentros que el miedo de Hermione no se interpusiera en sus planes. Salió, otra vez visible a la fiesta. Un par de minutos después lo hacía la castaña, casi dándose de bruces con Ginny.

-Acabo de ver salir a Parkinson, ¿estás bien?- le dice interrogándola con ojos escrutadores.

-Perfectamente, ni siquiera la he visto.- le dice asiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella.- Tengo la boca reseca, ¿qué tal una copa?

La pelirroja le sonríe de vuelta y la acompaña con gusto, brindando ambas con el ponche alcoholizado. A Hermione le entra bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad. Su cabeza no para de dar vueltas pensando en cómo librarse de su amiga. Y entonces aparece Dean Thomas, que le reclamaba un baile. La Gryffindor mayor sonríe contra el cristal del vaso y hace un rastreo de la sala. Luna baila sola en medio de la pista, agitando las manos al aire, de una forma igual de ridícula y graciosa. Busca a su amigo, pero no logra localizar a Harry. Se va sigilosa como una gata. Casi corre por los pasillos de piedra, lo más que le deja su vestido rojo. Llega hasta la estatua de una anciana, que se da un aire a la profesora Mcgonagall con el sombrero puntiagudo.

-Bien querida, si quieres pasar el acertijo has de acertar: «En un antiguo castillo completamente vacío se encuentra un hombre colgado del centro de la viga central. La soga con la que se ahorcó mide tres metros y los pies penden a treinta centímetros del suelo. La pared más cercana se encuentra a seis metros. No es posible trepar ni a las paredes ni a la viga y, sin embargo, el hombre se ahorcó a sí mismo. ¿Cómo lo hizo?»

-¿Al modo muggle o al modo mágico?- le pregunta Hermione.

-Cualquier respuesta es buena si posee lógica.

-Hechizó la cuerda con un Wingardium Leviosa o se subió a un bloque de hielo y esperó a que se derritiera.

-Ambas son correctas.- dijo la estatua mientras se apartaba para dejarle visible la apertura.

Era un pasillo bastante tétrico, muy sucio y mal iluminado, pero aún así estaba expectante por encontrarse con Pansy. Estaba segura de que la sorprendería. Justo cuando iba a pegar por tercera vez con la varita en la pared, apareció Harry, tan oportuno como siempre.

-Hermione.-dijo con la respiración agitada.- Te estaba buscando. Han encontrado a Malfoy en el cuarto de baño de mujeres y cuando ha salido ha dicho algo de un plan fallido. ¡Tenemos que seguirle!

-Si ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.- dijo Hermione cansada de la actitud de su amigo.

-Tengo el mapa de los Merodeadores.- le contestó entusiasmado por el contrario que la castaña, que bajó la mirada con pesar.- Mira.

La Gryffindor recogió el pergamino dubitativamente y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a aquel viejo pasadizo. Se sorprendió cuando no encontró el nombre de la morena y se echó a reír como una loca al darse cuenta de que no había nada más dibujado porque no había más papel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Harry poniéndose adecuadamente sus gafas.- ¿Y qué haces aquí metida?

-Creo que he bebido demasiado. Me había parecido ver a dos alumnos de primero fuera de la Sala Común, pero habrán sido alucinaciones mías.

\- Creo que te has pasado con el Whisky.- rió él.- Mejor vete a descansar.

-Creo que es lo mejor.- Hermione no tenía ni idea de que Whisky se refería su amigo, pero aún así no le contradijo.- Deberías de seguir a Malfoy, se te va a escapar.

-Buenas noches Herms.- el chico le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y se marchó dejando a la castaña sola.

Por fin pegaba el tercer golpe y ante ella, aparecía un pequeño pórtico que daba entrada a una estancia enorme, parecida al baño de los prefectos, pero mucho más grande. Bonitas vidrieras adornaban la pared del fondo, una fuente de grifos sincronizados no dejaban de llenar la enorme piscina. En realidad era una gigantesca bañera, de la que emanaba una luz dorada del fondo y en la superficie estaba cubierta de una espuma rosa, creando una combinación perfecta. Pansy dejó que la castaña contemplara aquel lugar mágico, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella. La morena en el centro, sólo dejaba ver un poco de sus hombros y el escote.

-¿Estás desnuda?- no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

-Ahora sí.- dijo la Slytherin moviendo sus manos hasta quitarse el sujetador y lanzarlo a los pies de su acompañante.- ¿Entras?

-¿Y la parte de abajo?- dijo la castaña intentando ver a través del agua sin éxito.

-Se me ha olvidado en mi habitación.- dijo pícaramente la Slytherin.

Hermione pareció dudar un instante, pero aun así se desvistió bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. Se quedó en ropa interior y fue bajando las escaleras de la piscina. El agua estaba perfecta, templada, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Al bajar el último escalón, se cayó inesperadamente hacia abajo. No había suelo bajo sus pies. Vio la sonrisa traviesa de Pansy bajo el agua antes de estrellar sus rojos labios contra los suyos. Un beso corto, que lo terminó la Gryffindor por falta de aire. Emergió y se agarró al borde de la bañera con ambos brazos, haciendo reposar su barbilla encima de sus manos. Pansy antes de situarse a su lado, no se resistió a morderle el cachete derecho a la castaña y salir riendo estrepitosamente.

-¿Así que esas tenemos eh?

Hermione no esperó a que Pansy respondiera y se abalanzó sobre ella, acertando a enredar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la morena. La Slytherin la recibió encantada, haciendo un movimiento de varita, cambiando la bañera a su forma original, para después estrecharla contra sí. La castaña ahora notaba el suelo bajo sus pies y se dejo guiar por la Slytherin hasta la mitad de la piscina. Se besaban con pasión y cuánto más avanzaban por la piscina, más profunda se hacía. En un momento dado, Hermione saltó con las piernas hasta la cintura de Pansy, debido a que era más baja.

Pansy la sujetó sin mucha fuerza, pues el agua hacia el peso de Hermione más ligero. Besó el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, jugando un poco con él. Notaba como le gustaba a Hermione porque su piel se erizaba. A través del sujetador se erguían los pezones de la Gryffindor, que rozaban los pechos de Pansy. La morena ahora atacaba su cuello, repasando el chupón que le había hecho antes con los dientes. La Gryffindor suspiraba contra su clavícula, conteniendo algún gemido. Las rápidas manos de la Slytherin desabrocharon la tela que contenía los preciosos senos de su amante. Se liberaron con movimiento y Pansy empujó un poco a Hermione, haciendo que su torso quedara casi flotando encima de la espuma rosa. La morena se inclinó para besar los pezones de la chica, succionarlos y lamerlos con la punta de su lengua. Parecía que se quería alimentar de ellos cuando metía lo máximo posible dentro de su boca y aspiraba fuerte.

La castaña empezó un vaivén de caderas rozando su sexo con el vientre de su amante. Pansy la miraba desde arriba erguida, mientras ella seguía en la misma posición. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese lado tan pasional de Hermione sorprendiéndola. Era una imagen muy excitante, con los pezones apuntándola, con los ojos color miel quemándola y con sus dientes mordiéndose los labios con un toque de inocencia, que en esos momentos no poseía. Pansy quería hacerla suya y quería hacerlo ya, incluso su propio sexo se quejaba de tanta excitación. Emitió un sonido gutural que salió desde su garganta y Hermione rió.

Se le borró la sonrisa al ver la pasión en su acompañante y sus labios chocaron otra vez. Besos más rápidos, más profundos, algunos hasta mal dados a descompás, pero labio contra labio. Y si antes se quemaban, ahora se estaban incendiando. Pansy volvió a moverse, arrastrando a Hermione con ella, hasta que la espalda de la Gryffindor topó con la pared de la piscina. Un chorro de agua le golpeaba en la espalda, pero ya nada importaba. La morena le seguía los movimientos a la cadera de Hermione y la golpeaba una y otra vez en su centro, haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Movimiento erráticos de las dos, sobre todo de Hermione que se desesperaba para que las caricias fueran más certeras.

Pansy no se hizo de rogar y serpenteó su mano hasta ponerla entre la castaña y ella. La acarició por encima de la tela con toda la palma. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola posada en el borde. Con la ayuda de la castaña le quitó su última prenda. La besó cuando la tocó al fin sin ningún impedimento. Gimieron a la vez, cuando Pansy se inclinó un poco encima de la otra chica y tanteó con su dedo corazón la entrada de Hermione. Y aunque a la morena le hubiese gustado ir más despacio, recordando cada detalle de su amante, de sus gestos, de sus suspiros, habían llegado a un punto sin retorno de lujuria. Introdujo su dedo despacio, casi saboreando la bienvenida que le daba Hermione. Aceleró sus movimientos tanto que le dolía el brazo, pero la Gryffindor gemía tan fuerte y le arañaba la espalda como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. De repente paró, viendo el mohín de disgusto de su amante, para presionar con la yema el hinchado clítoris.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaban sin control y sus brazos salieron del agua, intentando agarrarse a un inexistente cabecero. Se corrió contra la morena, intentando retener un Pansy en su garganta. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso ni tan esperado. La Slytherin la abrazó por la espalda, le dio un mordisco en la clavícula y le susurro en el oído, para que Hermione pudiera escuchar por encima del correr del agua.

-Estoy no ha acabado gatita.

La castaña estaba exhausta, aún recuperando su pulso habitual, cuando sintió como la Slytherin le daba la vuelta, haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione quedara en su hombro derecho. La Gryffindor notaba ahora en su espalda los turgentes senos de Pansy, que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad probaría su sabor.

-Sube las piernas encima del borde.- mandó Pansy con una voz autoritaria y ronca.

La castaña hizo lo que se le había pedido, flexionando las rodillas para dejar la parte inferior de sus piernas fuera de la bañera. Si no llega a ser porque la morena estaba detrás de ella sujetándola, el resto del cuerpo se hubiese sumergido. Pansy por debajo del agua, tocó un poco el trasero de la chica, para después agarrar sus muslos y separarlos, para que Hermione abriera sus piernas. En cuanto lo hizo, no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, tanto que casi se cae del pecho de la Slytherin. Como la había situado Pansy, el chorro de agua que salía con fuerza de la pared y que antes daba en la columna vertebral de la Gryffindor, ahora le daba directamente en el clítoris aún sensible por las caricias de la morena. Era tal el placer que estaba sintiendo Hermione que parecía que se iba a desmayar, arañaba la nuca de su amante e intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero Pansy se lo impedía. No había ni estado tres minutos en esa posición y la castaña sabía que se iba a volver a correr. Giró la cabeza, buscando los labios de la Slytherin, que se inclinó para poder fundirse en un profundo beso. Otra vez sintió los espasmos de su sexo al llegar al clímax.

Pero parecía que Pansy no pensaba darle ni una tregua a la castaña y quería que Hermione se corriera de todas las formas que su pervertida mente inventase. La sujetó aún entre sus brazos girándola chocando sus sedientos labios rojos contra los de la leona. Volvió a bajar hasta sus perfectos pechos, dándole pequeñas lamidas a los erguidos pezones. Sus traviesas e inquietas manos apretaron el trasero de Hermione.

-Pansy.- la llamó la Gryffindor sujetando la cara de su acompañante para que volviera a subir.- Ahora te toca a ti.

-Primero tendrás que cogerme.- rió Pansy, impulsándose con los pies en la pared y saltando hacia atrás, dejando ver primero sus grandes pechos un instante y después su sexo con una fina línea vertical de vello negro.

Hermione se relamió ante esa visión, se sumergió y buceó detrás de la morena. Cuando emergió enfrente de Pansy, su cara quedó a la altura de los senos de su amante, que embobada no podía perderlos de vista.

-Ey, enana, estoy aquí arriba.- le dijo la Slytherin divertida.

Pero Hermione tenía unas intenciones bien distintas y dando una profunda bocanada de aire, se volvió a sumergir. Se agarró al trasero de la morena para mantenerse hundida y besó esa delgada fila de vello púbico, muy cerca del clítoris de Pansy. Que sorprendida dejó escapar el primer gemido que le haría padecer Hermione. Repartió más besos hasta llegar a su ombligo, al que penetró con su lengua, haciendo un círculo completo. Sacó su lengua y con ella fue lamiendo desde el ombligo, pasando por el estómago y el esternón de Pansy, por entre los dos pechos hasta llegar a su oreja, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos verdes con lascivia.

-Te atrapé.- dijo antes de besarla pasionalmente.

Ahora ella mandaba, ahora eran sus reglas. Fue hasta la zona de la piscina en donde había un banco dentro del agua para sentarse, arrastrando a Pansy con ella. Se sentó e hizo que la morena se sentara encima de ella, con sus blancas piernas a los costados de las de Hermione. De rodillas, posando su trasero encima de los muslos de la castaña. Esa postura era extraña, ya que la castaña al ser más menuda, encajaba mejor arriba que abajo, pero no importaba. Porque también le gustaba estar así, con Pansy enteramente a su merced entre sus brazos. Dejando expuestos su cuello y sus pechos para su boca. Agarró con su mano izquierda la cabellera negra de Pansy y tiró de él hasta que la morena echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando más piel disponible.

Lamió su cuello que sabía a una mezcla entre fresas y su perfume, embriagándose con él. Le dejó una pequeña marca en su marcada clavícula para que recordarse que esa noche había sido su dueña. De su cuerpo y de su alma. Que el león había doblegado a la serpiente, aunque la verdad sea dicha, la Slytherin se había rendido ante la Gryffindor. Se metió a la boca los endurecidos pezones de Pansy, jugando con ellos. La suave piel de sus senos maravilló a la castaña. Los cubrió enteramente de besos, sin dejar ni un trocito sin probar. Su boca se entretuvo por un rato largo con ellos mientras bajaba su mano derecha al lubricado sexo de la morena. Una humedad distinta a la del agua, más pegajosa, más caliente, mejor. Sus dedos resbalaron de arriba abajo por la lubricación. Esa parte del cuerpo de la Slytherin abrasaba contra la yema de los dedos de Hermione. Le presionó el clítoris abultado, exhibido para la castaña. Hizo círculos cada vez más deprisa y cuando Pansy temblaba de arriba abajo paró en seco.

Intuía que Pansy no tardaría mucho en llegar al preciado orgasmo, pero antes quería penetrarla. Un último gesto para hacerla completamente suya. Y así lo hizo, con fuerza, abriéndose paso ante las cerradas paredes de la morena. La Slytherin emitió un chillido que alarmó a Hermione pensando que la había hecho daño, cuando se iba a disculpar, la morena la silenció poniéndole su dedo índice encima de los labios. Un ahogado "continúa" se oyó de Pansy. La Gryffindor mordió la punta del dedo de Pansy en contestación y mientras lo chupaba lujuriosamente, siguió penetrando a la morena. Cada vez más deprisa, más fuerte, más hondo, más. Para que el clímax de su amante fuera más potente, estimuló a la vez el clítoris. La morena estaba enloqueciendo encima suyo, hasta que con un pequeño grito se corrió, dejándose sujetar por Hermione. Pansy le sonrío en agradecimiento cuando se acercó una vez más a besarla. La Gryffindor mordió su lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo en su mejor tono seductor: "Tu también vas a probar los chorros."


	12. Creando Monstruos

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

Triblyn: Espero que te guste la continuación ;)

GECW: Pues muchas gracias y espero de verdad que te guste este capítulo bien. Se agradecen los reviews.

NOTA: Estoy un poco molesta por ciertos mensajes privados que me han escrito. No voy a señalar con el dedo, además creo que lo mejor es explicároslo a todos. Amo escribir y amo leer, por eso me uní a la comunidad de Fanfiction hace casi un año. Esto es un hobby para mí, no una obligación. No tengo ningún beneficio exceptuando la satisfacción que me da leer vuestros reviews. He visto que otros autores exigen un mínimo de reviews para continuar sus historias, cosa que yo nunca voy a hacer. Sois libres totalmente de dejar o no un comentario. Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que hay personas que EXIGEN que actualice las historias y sinceramente no me parece ni justo ni de buena educación. Siempre contesto a todos los reviews y a los mensajes privados porque en verdad estoy muy agradecida por tomaros el tiempo en leer las historias. No voy a negar que haya dejado un poco de lado el escribir, pero es que no encuentro motivación. Espero que seáis comprensivos con mis ausencias y pacientes, porque sea dentro de un mes o de medio año, voy a acabar todas las historias. Y perdón por la chapa.

Agradeceros como siempre a los que dejan reviews, a los followers, a los favoritos y a los lectores fantasmas.

* * *

"Los mosntruos son reales y los fantasmas también; viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan.".- Stephen King

Hacía más o menos una hora que se habían metido en la cama. En ese mismo cuarto de baño donde habían consumado sus pasión. Hermione había conjurado una gran cama de matrimonio en uno de los laterales de la enorme bañera. La luz dorada, muy tenue, dejaba ver lo justo. Pansy dormía plácidamente en la parte izquierda de la cama, aún con su maquillaje mágico intacto, con la mano derecha reposando en su estómago y la otra detrás de su cabeza. La castaña no había podido quedarse dormida, no teniendo aún la imagen de la Slytherin entre sus brazos.

La cara de placer de Pansy cuando llegaba al orgasmo, con los ojos cerrados y con la boca entre abierta. Su cuerpo encorvado, levantado por encima del agua con un gesto tan sensual. Y su pecho sobresaliendo de las profundidades, dejando ver sus pezones rosados con miles de apetecibles gotitas. Sus costillas que se marcaban con cada espasmo de su cuerpo. Y sus uñas, clavándose una vez más en la piel de Hermione. Su mirada esmeralda con tal pasión, que la hacía estremecer. Le gustaba como Pansy se resistía a dejarse llevar, a dejarse caer, sólo al final cuando no aguantaba más se abandonaba al placer. Ni siquiera en esos momentos íntimos la Slytherin no quería perder el control.

La Gryffindor observaba su perfil, desde su gracioso flequillo despeinado hasta que la sábana dejaba ver. Su piel tan suave, tan perfecta, hizo suspirar una vez más a Hermione. Bajó despacio esa tela de seda, hasta que los pechos de Pansy quedaron al descubierto. La castaña se sentía excitada por disfrutar así de la morena, y ese toque prohibido y ese nerviosismo porque Pansy la pillara mirándola de esa manera, sólo hacía que se mojara más. La tentación de volver a rodear con su boca los pezones de Pansy, de besarlos, de morderlos, de lamerlos y de succionarlos crecía en su interior como un volcán a punto de explotar. Además quería probar su sabor, quería darle el mayor orgasmo de su vida comiéndole la entrepierna. No sabía si la Slytherin se enfadaría, pero aún así no se pudo contener. Se movió despacio para no despertar a la morena y se situó encima de sus piernas, sin reposar su peso en ellas. Se inclinó sin que los dos cuerpos se rozaran, hasta dejar sus labios a escasos milímetros del pezón derecho.

Antes de jugar con él, levantó la vista una vez más hacia Pansy. Sus ojos verdes, ahora abiertos, la miraban con expectación. La había despertado pero no parecía importarle. Dio una lamida larga de arriba abajo a ese pecho, pasando por la zona más sensible. En cuanto rozó el pezón, éste se irguió ante el tacto y Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro. Hermione se entretuvo con ellos durante un buen rato. Cuando empezó a descender por el estómago de la morena, sus jadeos eran más sonoros y más rápidos. Mordió el costado izquierdo y la Slytherin soltó una carcajada, le hacía cosquillas. La castaña repitió un par de veces esa acción para oírla reír. Justo cuando rozó con su nariz la fina línea de pelo negro del monte de Venus de Pansy, ésta la agarró de las mejillas, obligándola a incorporarse.

-No tienes porqué…- dijo la morena nerviosa.

Hermione trepó por el cuerpo de debajo, rozando toda su piel con la de Pansy. A la castaña le maravilló cuando sus pechos se aplastaron contra los contrarios, cuando sus pezones creaban una placentera fricción contra los de Pansy. Se besaron con pasión y la morena coló su lengua en la boca de Hermione. En contestación la Gryffindor le mordió el labio inferior, para después acercarse hasta su oído. Le mordió el lóbulo y en un tono indecente le susurró: "Disfruta."

Deshizo el camino recorrido con los ojos llameantes de lujuria y se situó entre las piernas de Pansy. El sexo de la morena brillaba de pura excitación, y Hermione sabía que el suyo también. No se entretuvo y fue directa a por él. Como si fuera el mejor de los manjares lo devoró con avidez. Despacio, lento, rápido, certero. Todo y nada, nada y todo. El clítoris de la Slytherin salía a recibir su boca, besándolo entero. Penetrándola tan sólo con la punta de la lengua, haciendo círculos imaginarios en el interior de la morena. Sus caderas se agitaban al compás de las tortuosas embestidas. La Gryffindor estaba experimentando un nuevo mundo de sensaciones con el sabor de Pansy, con su calidez, con su humedad, con su olor. Notaba las mejillas arder en contra de lo níveos muslos de la otra chica y un calor sofocante acariciar su cuerpo entero para llegar en forma de pulsaciones a su propio clítoris.

Pansy gemía alto y decía incoherencias. Con sus bien cuidadas uñas arañaba la sábana de seda, dejando en la tela pequeñas marcas. Cerca del orgasmo se estimuló sus pezones, haciendo si podía sentir aún más placer. Las dos sabían que no aguantaría mucho más, que la locura la invadía, que iba a derramarse en la boca de su amante. La castaña aceleró los movimientos y apretó un poco más el clítoris con su lengua. La Slytherin levantó la espalda del colchón, así como sus manos por encima de su cabeza hasta agarrar la almohada, y se corrió. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca antes lo había imaginado.

Hermione se situó a su lado con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción aún cuando ligeros espasmos contraían el vientre de la morena. Respiró profundo intentando que su respiración se normalizara, abrió sus ojos, que por un momento enfocaron borroso. Y la vio, a su lado expectante, pidiendo con sus ojos color miel una recompensa. Pansy le sonrió de vuelta, enseñándole todos los dientes, y a diferencia de otras veces, no era una sonrisa despiadada o de superioridad. Se giró hacia ella y se situó encima de la castaña.

-He creado un monstruito.- río la morena sobre los labios de Hermione.- Mi pequeña Frankestein.

La Gryffindor le golpeó cariñosamente en el hombro mientras ella reía también, justo antes de que la morena acallara su risa con un profundo beso. Atacó su cuello con lametones largos y llenos de saliva. Mordió salvajemente la piel donde notaba el pulso acelerado de Hermione. Coló uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas de la chica, tocándole el centro a cada vaivén. Le gustaba que el aliento de Hermione chocase contra sus labios y que desesperada buscase su boca para silenciar los gemidos que intentaban escapar. Ese baile, casi macabro, piel contra piel, desnudez contra desnudez, estaba matando lentamente a Hermione. Su excitación crecía y necesitaba caricias más certeras. Movía la cadera frenéticamente contra la pierna de Pansy, buscando más fricción.

La Slytherin sabía que la Gryffindor quería más, mucho más. Se incorporó y se puso de rodillas con una pierna de la castaña entre las suyas. Hermione no sabía lo que planeaba Pansy cuando entrelazó las piernas con las suyas, hasta que notó el primer impacto. Sexo contra sexo, humedad contra humedad. Gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Notaba el centro caliente y muy mojado de Pansy contra el suyo, moviéndose imparable. Cada choque hacía que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de la castaña. Ella también empezó a moverse, haciendo que los encuentros entre las pieles fuese más violento, más furioso. Una fina capa de sudor se hacía presente en ambas por el movimiento.

-Un poco más.- susurró ahogadamente Hermione.

Casi no podía respirar y el fuego que sentía en su interior la quemaba dolorosamente. Pansy hizo un último esfuerzo y aceleró en ese baile sensual. Golpeaba más fuerte y más seguido. Notó como se tensaba Hermione entera y un segundo después explotaba. Jadeaba y se retorcía debajo de ella, llamándola entre suspiro y suspiro. Pero esta vez, Pansy no fue a su vera, a besarla como siempre después de cada orgasmo. Continuó con esa maravillosa danza, alargando los espasmos de Hermione hasta que un minuto después era ella misma la que llegaba al éxtasis. Se volvieron a recolocar cada una en su lado de la cama, de costado, mirándose, sonriéndose, amándose. Estaban las dos exhaustas.

-Venga a dormir.-le dijo Pansy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tú primero.- le contestó Hermione besándole la palma.

-Tú lo que quieres es violarme otra vez, pequeña pervertida.- rió Pansy con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya te gustaría Doctora Frankestein.- La castaña sonrió una vez más en ese fantástica noche, para después sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Hermione estaba radiante cuando se dirigía al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Durante la mañana los alumnos irían de excursión a Hogsmeade y a la tarde, los más afortunados, volverían a sus casas para pasar las Navidades.

-¿Qué tal acabó la fiesta Hermione?- le preguntço Ginny nada más sentarse.

-Seguro que antes que la tuya.- se burló la castaña.

-Hoy estás de muy buen humor.-intervino Ron.- ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

-Pues la verdad es que no Ronald, como no quieres que te cuente que he dormido tan plácidamente que esta mañana se me han pegado las sábanas.- le respondió irónica Hermione.- ¿Y tú que tal con tu misión de espionaje Harry?

-¿Qué?- el moreno la miró confundido.

-Lo de Malfoy.- respondió con obviedad la castaña.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en la fiesta?- le preguntó Harry moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.- Creo que bebí mucho ponche anoche, tengo una resaca horrible.

-¿Te vas a comer los huevos revueltos?- le interrogó la castaña mientras no quitaba ojo al plato.

El chico negó con la cabeza y Hermione pinchó con el tenedor el desayuno. Un cuarto de hora después los cuatro amigos salían por la puerta principal de Hogwarts y para atajar el largo camino por las afueras del castillo, decidieron ir por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador. Cuando estaban llegando casi a la estancia en donde descubrieron que Scabbers era en realidad Peter Pettigrew, escucharon chillar a un hombre.

-¡Era necesario! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que en pocos días os llamara ante Él?!- decía una voz que parecía amortiguada por una especie de máscara.

-¡Lo teníamos todo bajo control, todo estaba saliendo como lo habíamos planeado!- gritó la mismísima Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione que era la que estaba más adelantada junto con Harry, le agarró el brazo al chico fuertemente. Sacó la varita de dentro de su túnica, asiéndola con vigor, tanto que sus nudillos se pudieron blancos. Desde donde estaban no podían ver nada, sólo escuchar.

Dentro de la habitación se notaba la tensión que cruzaba el aire.

-¿Es que no piensas decir nada más?- volvió a hablar Pansy a su enmascarado interlocutor.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás, no había otra opción.-le contestó y se giró hacia el otro Slytherin.- Sabes que al final os acabarían descubriendo, Malfoy.

-Draco.- lo llamó Pansy mientras le agarraba el hombro para que se diera la vuelta.- Algo va mal, muy mal….

La morena se sujetó el pecho con la mano izquierda porque un profundo pinchazo le había atravesado de lado a lado.

Draco.- volvió a decir la morena.- Draco, algo va mal…

Draco Malfoy vio caer en cámara lenta a su amiga, como un peso muerto contra el suelo. Con los ojos verdes cerrados y con mano aún tendida hacia él. Se agachó llamándola, intentando encontrarle el pulso.

Fuera de la habitación, Hermione notaba como con cada latido de su corazón, la ira se expandía por todo su cuerpo. La traición de Pansy que acababa de presenciar la consumía, la cegaba llena de cólera. El pasadizo entero y la misma casa de los Gritos empezó a temblar. La vieja madera crujía fuertemente cuando los temblores se hacían mayores. Notaba como Ginny la agarraba desde atrás, intentado sacarla de ahí.

-¡Cógela y salid de aquí!- ordenó el enmascarado a Malfoy.

Entre Harry, Ron y Ginny consiguieron arrastrarla hasta las afueras de la casa, al jardín que daba a Hogsmeade. Cuando salieron de los terrenos, antes de que se derrumbara el edificio vieron salir a trompicones a Draco Malfoy, con una inconsciente Pansy Parkinson.

-Hermione.- la llamó su amiga pelirroja.- Hermione.

La castaña se giró y sus tres amigos suspiraron a la vez. Sus ojos de un color miel habitualmente, se habían convertido en dos orbes tan oscuras como el cielo de la noche. Estaban asustados y por primera vez en su vida tenían miedo de Hermione.

-Yo…- dijo la castaña antes de que sus ojos volvieran a su tono original y caer desplomada.

Se entremezclaron los lamentos del Slytherin con los de los tres Gryffindor, creando una canción de llanto y desesperación. A pocos metros de distancia, las dos amantes, las dos brujas, yacían tendidas en la impoluta nieve.


	13. Reina Emponzoñada

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

GECW: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste la continuación.

Jessi-04: Ando un poco desaparecida, pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste.

Smookey: Espero que este 2016 sea un buen año para ti también, espero que te guste el capítulo.

Triblyn: Primero muchas gracias. Segundo, sí, soy un poco mala dejando los capítulos en la parte más interesante. Ese algún día ha llegado y aquí está la continuación. Espero que tú también tengas inspiración en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

GECW: Espero que hayas podido sobrevivir a tanta intriga y se resuelva un poco de ella en este capi.

Hey123: Muchas gracias a ti, este capítulo será revelador.

Wolfgirl: Muchas gracias chica-lobo, espero que las demás también hayan sido de tu agrado.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS, A LO QUE DAIS FAVORITOS, A LOS FOLLOWERS, A LO QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, VAMOS A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

* * *

"Vigilaré con la astucia de una serpiente y con su veneno te morderé. ¡Mortal! Te arrepentirás del daño que me has hecho.- Mary Shelley.

Esa misma mañana en la enfermería en dos camas separadas, cada una en una punta de la habitación, estaban tendidas Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson.

La morena estaba aún con la mano encima del corazón, con sus pómulos pálidos y sus labios de un color menos intenso. La señora Promfey ya la había examinado, y en principio sólo había sido un desmayo, nada grave. Pero Draco, que permanecía a su vera, estaba preocupado. Algo extraño había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos. Pansy presintió que algo iba mal y le avisó, pero él no la hizo caso, y se desplomó en sus brazos. Quizás fuese la culpa, lo que por primera vez ahora le estaba carcomiendo, pero no podía evitar pedirle perdón con la mirada.

-Señor Malfoy.- la voz de Snape le sacó del trance en el que estaba.

-¿Sí profesor?- le contestó con una voz ahogada.

-Haga el favor de salir un momento mientras examinamos a la señorita Granger. Le avisaremos cuando pueda volver a estar con su amiga.- le dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

No dijo una palabra más, se levantó y salió con la cabeza cabizbaja. Fuera de la enfermería se hallaban también los dos hermanos Weasley y Potter. Torció el gesto nada más verlos, pero no les molestó. Se quedó pensando en cómo habían llegado todos a la vez, dando la voz de alarma en las entradas al castillo. Algo le había pasado a Granger, que estaba inconsciente también. La había visto llegar fluctuando por encima de la cabeza de Potter, con el cuerpo inerte y el gran matojo de cabello castaño cayéndole en cascada. Ha sido un día de locos, pensó el rubio.

Notó que alguien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, escrutándole, observándole con odio. Era Potter. Y aun así no quería más problemas, así que hizo como si no le importara. Pero Harry no permaneció mucho más callado. Justo cuando se acercaba con la varita en alto y a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba tramando en la Casa de los Gritos, y sobre todo con quién, Snape abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-Potter, Weasleys entrad.- dijo escueto.

-Ándate con ojo Malfoy.- le amenazó el moreno antes de pasar a su lado, con los dos hermanos pelirrojos siguiéndole.

El Slytherin no se dejó amedrentar y le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos grises. Justo antes de que la pesada puerta de madera se cerrara, puso el pie lo justo para que se quedara una rendija abierta.

-Harry, señorita Weasley, señor Weasley, siéntense.- les pidió Albus Dumbledore dulcemente.- He de reconocer que hacía años que no veía un caso así.

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?- preguntó Ginny rápidamente.

-Por desgracia eso es algo que no se puede predecir. A la señorita Granger la han envenenado gravemente, y no de una forma común.- respondió el anciano director, mientras que el profesor de Pociones asentía detrás de él.- Necesito saber exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado, desde ayer a la noche hasta que se ha desvanecido.

\- Ayer a la noche fuimos a la fiesta de las eminencias del profesor Slughorn, Harry, Hermione y yo. ¿Piensa que la pudieron envenenar ayer? El único Slyhterin que estaba invitado era Pansy Parkinson.

-Cálmese señorita Weasley, no hay que juzgar a las personas por los colores de su corbata. No creo que fuese ayer, pero es para saber los movimientos de la señorita Granger, y en qué momento pudo ingerir el veneno. Aunque la dosis es tan alta que no creo que hayan pasado muchas horas desde la ingesta. ¿A qué hora se fue de la fiesta la señorita Granger?

-Se fue temprano.- contestó Harry, intentando hacer memoria.-Bebió ponche y bailó un par de canciones y después se marchó.

-¿Y hoy a la mañana a qué hora la habéis visto? ¿Se comportaba como siempre o de alguna forma extraña?- inquirió Snape.

-Ha llegado la última a desayunar, ha comentado que se ha quedado dormida.- dijo Ron.- Y estaba de muy buen humor.

-Aunque sea extraño que la señorita Granger no se despierte al amanecer y que sea la primera en todo, no es un comportamiento debido al envenenamiento, más bien quizás a otro tipo de comportamiento, como alguien que está enamorado.- razonó la profesora Mcgonagall, que se había dejado de apoyar en la cama de Hermione y se había acercado a los demás.

-¿Hermione enamorada?- preguntó Ronald sin dar crédito.- No puede ser.

-La verdad es que sí, sí que puede ser.- dijo Harry al recordar el encuentro tan raro que tuvo con la castaña en ese pasillo tan oscuro.- Ayer me crucé con ella después de que se marchara de la fiesta y estaba nerviosa, como si le hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo.

-No puede ser.- repitió el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-Aparte de las artes amatorias de la señorita Granger, ¿ha ocurrido algo más fuera de lo habitual?- preguntó Snape.

-¡Tenía un chupetón!- interrumpió Harry mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga.- Pero ahora no está. No lo entiendo, lo vi, estoy seguro.

-No infravalore a la señorita Granger, no es una de esas chicas que van presumiendo de ello.- dijo la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor haciendo un movimiento de varita con el que se reveló un moratón en su cuello.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quién puede ser el amante de la señorita Granger?- inquirió el anciano director.- Es de vital importancia saberlo.

-¿Y eso qué más da?- dijo Ron.- Lo importante es que está envenenada, ¿no se le podría dar un bezoar o algo así?

-En este caso no, es un tipo de envenenamiento del corazón. Por así decirlo, ahora mismo la señorita Granger ha perdido todo el amor que sentía y su parte oscura tiene el control de ella. Todo el afecto que tenía se ha convertido en maldad, y la única forma de que se reviertan los efectos es que le den un beso de amor verdadero.

-¡Podríamos dar veritaserum a todos los alumnos y así lo sabríamos!- dijo Ginny entusiasmada por su idea.

-No es tan fácil señorita Weasley, otra de las consecuencias es que el amante pierda todo recuerdo de Hermione, por lo tanto no mentirá si dice no ser el novio. Aunque la dosis es tan alta que no podemos saber exactamente cuáles pueden ser las secuelas. Lo que si conocemos, es que si no le dan un beso de amor, la señorita Granger se irá consumiendo poco a poco, y podría morir si no se para a tiempo.

-¿Entonces que es lo que podemos hacer?- dijo Harry desanimado.

-Lo primero es saber cómo y cuándo se le ha administrado el veneno, en cuanto a la segunda parte, esperemos que la señorita Granger ataque a su amante. Hemos de advertiros que atacará a todo aquel por el que haya sentido alguna vez afecto, incluso a vosotros tres. Así que hay que estar atentos a qué persona quiere hacer más daño, puede ser un buen indicio de que es de quien está enamorada. Y chicos, será mejor que vayáis los tres juntos a partir de ahora y si os ataca, sólo desarmarla.- les dijo la profesora Mcgonagall señalándoles con el huesudo dedo índice.

-¿Nos está diciendo que Hermione se ha vuelto mala, que estará suelta por el castillo y que irá atacando a todo el mundo?- preguntó Ron, mirando en dirección a los tres facultativos presentes, para después mirar a Harry a su hermana.- ¿Y vosotros no vais a decir nada?

Harry fue a contestar, aunque a decir verdad se encontraba tan incrédulo como el pelirrojo, pero fue Ginny quién susurró un "Ya sé cómo". Su mirada parecía triste observando a su amiga, como si no lo fuera a ver nunca más.

-Ha sido aquí en la escuela…

-¡Eso es imposible!- soltó Snape.- Una poción tan difícil de elaborar no ha podido hacerla ningún alumno, y conseguir sus complicados elementos, menos.

-En el desayuno…- continúo Ginny.

-Ella estaba hambrienta…- le siguió Ronald.

-Y se comió su desayuno…y el mío.- finalizó Harry, hilando los hechos.

-Eso quiere decir que la señorita Granger no era el único objetivo.- apuntilló la profesora.- Y que alguien se ha colado en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos Albus.

-No creo Minerva, que haya sido nadie fuera del castillo.- razonó el director.- Alguien ya habría dado la voz de alarma o nuestras defensas mágicas lo habrían detectado.

-¡Ha sido Malfoy!- dijo Harry levantándose.- Esta mañana le oímos hablar en la Casa de los gritos con Parkinson y con alguien más sobre un plan. ¡En unos días se presentará ante el Señor Tenebroso para hacerse la marca! Ahora encaja todo. Han sido ellos dos, estoy seguro.

-¿Y eso a qué hora ha sido señor Potter? Está hciendo acusaciones muy graves.- Preguntó Snake.

-Poco antes de que se desmayara Hermione.-respondió el moreno.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que sean ellos si estaban hablando de un plan cuando la señorita Granger ya estaba envenenada? Que yo sepa los planes se hacen para el futuro, y puesto que la ponzoña ya corría por su sangre.- dijo señalando a Hermione.- no tiene ningún sentido.

Harry fue a protestar porque estaba convencido de que esos dos Slytherin habían sido los causantes de todo, e incluso, que podría ser una prueba de iniciación de los Mortífagos, pero Albus Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall dieron la razón al profesor de Pociones, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando los docentes marcharon, dejaron entrar otra vez a Malfoy, que les dedicó una mirada de arrogancia y una sonrisa burlona de medio lado. Sus ojos grises batallaron un segundo más con los esmeraldas de Potter, antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga. Apartó el cabello azabache del oído de la chica y se acercó para que nadie más lo oyera: "Granger está fuera."


End file.
